The Dare
by H.dollz
Summary: A No Emotion Involved outtake. Gunther convinces CeCe to accept Deuce's dare - a dare that says that Gunther and CeCe, a couple who can barely even keep their hands off of each other, cannot have sex for a week. When Rocky and Deuce get in on the dare too, things start to get interesting... *Complete*
1. The Begining

**The Dare - A _No Emotion Involved _Outtake.**

* * *

**Hi! Although this is an 'extended scene' from my story, No Emotion Involved, you don't have to read it to follow this story. Basically, they're all at CeCe's house (I know it was Gunther;s house in the story, but I changed it." and thy're playing Truth or Dare. Enjoy!**

* * *

CeCe

I sighed. "What's my dare?"

"Your dare is to not have any physical contact with Gunther whatsoever for the next week." Deuce told me.

"Fuck off!" I roared. "No!"

Gunther laughed. So, I elbowed him in the ribs.

Rocky, Deuce, Ty, Tinka and I were at Gunther's apartment for Rocky's birthday. We were having a small party, and what was a party without Truth or Dare?

"Aw, c'mon, CeCe, it'll be fun," I stared at Gunther, my eyes dissapeared up under my fringe. "_Fun_?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes. "You think having to endure a week without so much as holding hands with your boyfriend is _fun_?" Deuce was laughing. I glared at him. "I'm not doing it!" I said. Gunther shrugged. "Well I am," I stared at him. "What's your _problem_?" He shrugged again, and leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Just follow my lead, m'kay? Besides, I hear that if couples take a break from sex for a while, when they eventually _do _fuck each other, its more intense," I shivered, then sighed and looked up at everyone else who was watching us curiously. I looked at Gunther again, unsure. 'Trust me,' He mouthed. I nodded.

"Fine! I'll do your stupid dare. But when I end up fucking _exploding_ just write on my tomb, 'Died as a result of extreme sexual exhaustion', 'kay?"

"Drama queen," Ty muttered. I glared at him. "I'm not being dramatic! Gunther's cock is amazing!" Tinka looked like she was trying not to hurl. "_Please _don't talk about my brother's junk in front of me," She pleaded. I shrugged. It was the truth. Gunther looked smug. Deuce and Rocky were making out again, like they had been ever since they walked into the apartment. Horny fuckers. Ever since they started dating a few months ago (I had the pleasure of stumbling upon Rocky sucking Deuce off in a supply closet at school) They've been so... _attached. _

I found it adorable. It was obvious that their love for each other was more than just sex, ya know?

Anyhoo. Time to break up the love-fest.

"Deuce! Stop sucking face with Rocky and get on with the game," Deuce pulled away from Rocky and rolled his eyes at me, "It's _your _turn, Red," I grinned. "_Eeeexcellent," _I said in that creepy way they do in the movies - the creepy smile, the fingers tapping, the whole rigamabob.

Deuce raised an eyebrow. "Riiight... Just ask someone, CeCe." I looked at Gunther. Now I understood why he'd told me to trust him. "Truth or Dare?"

"Do you even need to ask? Dare, duh."

"Your dare is to not have any physical contact whatsoever with Rocky for the next week."

Deuce stared at me. First his expression was blank. Then he looked confused. Then he looked really fucking angry. "When it snows in hell!" He roared. "Can't take a challenge?" Gunther said, raising an eyebrow. The atmosphere was suddenly tense. "I can. The question is - can you?" Deuce replied. "Fine. No physical contact with each of our girlfriends for the next week." Gunther said, his eyes narrowing. "No way!" Rocky and I said at the same time. "Let's make it a month," Deuce challenged, ignoring the both of us.

"_Two _months," Gunther countered. I elbowed Gunther in the ribs, and Rocky smacked Deuce upside the head. "Don't start getting cocky!" Rocky scoffed. "As if you could go a month without even so much as holding my hand."

"Same goes for Gunther," I agreed, glaring at him. "They're both overly-horny boy's, with smoking hot girlfriends, so I don't really blame them," Rocky said, winking at me. "I think it'd be interesting," Tinka offered. "To see who cracks first."

"But we can't _not _touch each other for two months!" I argued. "M'kay - how about changing the rules?" Ty suggested. "Forget about the no touching thing - how about no sex?" I looked at Gunther, who didn't look like he'd drop this dare anytime soon. Gunther hated it when people doubted him. I sighed. "How long'll this go on for?" I mumbled, my shoulders slumping."

"A month," Deuce said. Rocky glared at Deuce so fiercely that even I was scared. "Okay, okay - three weeks?"

"Am I just that unappealing to you, Deuce?" Rocky said. "No! No, of course not!" Deuce defended. "Then why would you want to go a full three weeks without sex with me?" Deuce shook his head, and took Rocky's hands in his. "This isn't about sex... It's a ... pride thing," I rolled my eyes, and Rocky did the same, but Deuce relaxed now that he knew that the worst was over. "So a week it is," Gunther said.

"I think you should have a contract," Tinka said. "A contract?" Gunther questioned. "Yeah," She said, getting up from her seat beside Ty and going to sit down in front of the computer in the far corner of the room, then started typing. Ty stood beside her. We waited for her to finish, and I glared at Gunther. "The fuck is wrong with you?! I can't _believe _I let you convince me into accepting that dare!" Gunther smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," He mumbled. "It's just I-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you 'hate when people underestimate you,'" I finished for him. I'd heard him say that several times.

Suddenly, his lips were on mine.

And until he'd started touching, I'd never even realized how much I wanted him. We fell backwards onto the sofa we were sitting on, me on top of him. I opened my eyes briefly, but Rocky and Deuce were doing the exact same thing as us. I pulled away from Gunther, and I was breathless. "How about - we start the - dare tommorow?" I suggested between breaths. I didn't think I'd survive if we started today. "Yeah," Said Deuce, pulling away from Rocky. "Mhm," Gasped Rocky. "Let's do that," Agreed Gunther. "I nodded, and dragged Gunther towards the direction of his bedroom.

He sat on the desk chair in the corner of the room.

I smirked to myself when I realized that ancient piece of shit would probably collapse any second. It was missing about three screws, and couldn't handle anything over 120 pounds. I was still pissed at him about accepting the bet, so that possibility didn't really bother me.

"Sweet room, Jones," he said, looking at the Hunger Games poster on the back of my door.

"Sweet face, Hessenheffer."

He scoffed. "Sweet comeback, Jones."

"Oh hey," I said, feigning surprise, "There's my shirt that you ruined." I nodded over on my closet door to the ruined tank top hanging on it. He'd ripped it to pieces instead of bothering to undo the buttons last time we had sex.

"You were wearing black leggings, CeCe - you know what they do to me."

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, that is not my pro-"

And at the exact moment, the chair collapsed, sending Gunther faceplanting it to the floor, with his limbs and my chair sprawled everywhere.

I was in hysterics. Clutching my stomach. Tears running down my face.

That was the funniest thing I'd _ever_ seen. The look of sheer terror on his face is what I would be sure to remember during the hardest parts of life, whenever I was feeling down, or if I ever just needed to laugh my fucking face off.

I wheezed, and cried, and laughed, and tried to help him up.

He was not laughing. Fire was in his eyes.

"Oh Gunther," I finally got out after ten minutes of solid laughing, "Don't be such a pussy."

He was up in my face in less than a second. "Don't you _ever_ laugh at me again!" He was gripping my arms almost to the point of pain and all I could see were his lickable lips.

"Or what?" I asked in a low voice that sounded nothing like mine.

Before I could even detect the motion, Gunther had me pressed against my door, and was kissing me roughly, holding me against my will.

I moaned into the rough kiss when his tongue pried my lips open, pushing his tongue into my mouth and stroking mine with his.

It was barbaric. It was forceful. It hurt.

It was hot as hell.

He was never usually like this.

But it was seriously turning me on.

I wedged my arms out from under his and threw them around his neck, pouring myself 110% into that kiss.

We made out until we were gasping for breath, and his lips didn't leave my skin. "Fuck," he panted as he scraped his teeth from my ear lobe to my collarbone.

I pulled his hair extra hard to get it across that the feeling was mutual.

He hoisted my legs up, around his waist, and pushed his heavy hips into mine, pinning me against the door further. I could feel him right where I needed him.

The handle was digging into my thigh, so I slid down his front, and pushed him until he fell on his back on my bed.

"Why the fuck would you accept that bet?!" I whispered as I kissed up his neck and chin, devouring his lips again.

"It's... a pride thing," He grunted, rolling us until half my body was off the bed and he was burying his face in the V of my shirt, sucking and licking at my cleavage.

I was letting out shrieks and breathy, raspy pants that I'd never made before, while clawing at his head, feeling the pressure eating me alive, starting from my vag, up.

I arched against him when I could feel him hard and pulsating against my leg. I heard a rip before I felt his lips on bare skin.

I strained to lift my head that falling off the bed, and saw that he had ripped my V-neck in two, and was sucking at my chest more freely.

"You asshole!" I yelled, pushing him off me and moving to straddle him. I ripped his sweater open, and took joy when I saw the buttons fly all over my floor. He bit his lip and roughly kneaded my boobs, to the point where I was whimpering out strangled cries of pain and ecstasy.

He quickly undid my pants, and I stood up quickly, dropping them to the floor, before moving to his belt buckle. Once we were both in our underwear, he grabbed me, pulling me on top of him, before grabbing the flesh of my ass and yanking at it, making me yelp.

While one hand slapped my ass, he moved me to where the tent in his boxers was lined up with my pussy, and slid one finger down the crack of my ass all the way to my clit. I couldn't hold back the whorish sounding moan that was elicited from me.

"That's right," he grunted, bucking his hips. "Moan for daddy."

I gasped, embarrassed that that only made me wetter. To hide that fact, I slapped him across the face.

He _growled_. And the sound went straight to my clit.

He slapped my ass hard, before ripping my bra in two, then my panties. "Don't you ever fucking slap me again!" He muttered right into my ear, just before his hand landed on my ass with a crack.

All the other slaps had been enjoyable almost but that one…that one brought tears to my eyes.

He moved me to where I was under him, completely bare, before securing my hands above my head and assessing my naked body.

"Mmm…I must say, Jones…you're fucking sexy."

I whimpered.

He smirked. "I know, Jones. You'll get a taste soon. Now, don't fucking move your hands. Hold on to the board."

I did as instructed, and moved my hands behind me.

He slid off his boxers, and my hips thrust up on their own accord after seeing what Gunther had been hiding under there.

I mean…I'd seen him before of course, but _fuck_. This was a gift. He was very large. And thick.

"See something you like?" He asked arrogantly, running his hand up and down his beautiful cock.

"No. I'm still pissed at you," I whimpered.

We both knew it was a lie.

I would have done anything to get that cock inside me.

He leaned in and started kissing down my body, murmuring, "Keep those hands up there, baby."

_Baby_.

Ungh.

By the time he reached my left nipple, I was gasping for breath, bucking wildly every time his throbbing length came in contact with my skin.

"Mmm, you want me inside of you, CeCe?" He whispered. I moaned in reply. I couldn't do much else. "Keep _quiet_," He ordered. "We're not the only one's in the house.

When he reached my pubic bone, a breathy sigh escaped me.

"What did I fucking say?" His head popped up.

I bit my lip, and saw his eyes flash to it while he groaned. He slapped my pussy, causing me to yelp. He grabbed my ripped and ruined panties from beside him and shoved them in my mouth. I moved to tear them out, but he was already wrapping the arms of his sweater around my hands, tying me to the bed.

The fuck?

Why the hell was I enjoying this so much?

He went back to my pussy, taking a leisurely long lick right up the center, while moving both of my legs over his shoulder.

"Do you realize how long I've wanted to taste your pussy? And how much it drives me crazy? I am constantly thinking about taking you every single fucking way, humanly possible.

"You drive me crazy!"

I was bucking my hips against his mouth, and he went back, going for it all. One hand slid up my side, finding purchase on my tit that was heaving. Another moved to make my hips stay down on the bed. And his tongue. His tongue was doing downright illegal things to my poor, sensitive, in-desperate-need-to-cum pussy.

I was bucking and moaning and clawing at my restraints, begging to come.

I was right on the edge, teetering, needing him to do something, _anything _to make me fall over.

It was when he took his clit into his perfect, round, pink lips, and hummed, while looking up at me, that I lost it, and shook, screaming into my shredded panties just how much I loved Gunther's tongue.

During my orgasm, that seemed to last a lifetime, I was in pure ecstasy. It was official. Facebook pages shall be made to it. Shrines shall be built in honor of it. Weekly gatherings shall be held to support it.

Gunther had the best fucking tongue in the entire fucking world. Even after my first orgasm subsided, he went down to my entrance, only to lick me until all of my cum was going down his throat. Then he went right back to mercilessly flicking his tongue against my ultra-sensitive clit.

I screamed. I bucked. I cried. My thighs clamped around his head.

If I thought the first orgasm was intense, this one was on an all-new playing field.

Once I squeaked at how it was too sensitive, he finally, and regrettably, removed his tongue from me, and maneuvered his way out of my leg's clutches on his head.

He pulled the panties out of my mouth and kissed me square on the lips.

Usually, I would have been grossed out that his tongue had just been _in _me, but for some reason, it just made me even more hot and bothered than I already was.

As he kissed me domineeringly, he untied my hands, and moved me to where I was on my knees on the floor, and he was sitting on the bed.

"Did you like that?" He asked, stroking his cock that was inches from my face.

"Yeah," I admitted shyly.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't act so damn timid. Now suck it, before I fuck your mouth."

I was sickened with how turned on I was, and what a little bitch he was making of me. Without even second-guessing it, I lowered my mouth to where I was sucking on the head.

I hummed, and his hips bucked, sending him to hit the back of my throat. I gagged. "Relax, Jones," he said, sliding me off his dick by grabbing my hair, and then pushing me back down.

Soon, he'd set a rhythm, and I was gagging less. His hands were tight in my hair, moving me like I was sex doll.

He was so loud, and groaning, and I very briefly thought of Brie and her friends, but I could still hear the music in the distance, so I didn't worry for long.

"Ahhh, CeCe! Faster!"

He was slamming my head, and pumping his hips, and I was bracing myself on his thighs, afraid he would impale my face and go out the back of my throat. That's how hard he was.

Then he did something that made me want to slap the shit out of him as I rode him all the way to California.

He slammed my head down, forcing me to swallow around him. My nose was pressed to his neatly groomed pubic bone, and I gagged and screamed around him, desperately needing air.

The sick fuck was only turned on further and kept me there, instructing me to swallow, and telling me how good I felt choking on his thick cock.

Possibly the sickest thing about it is how close I came to coming, when he slid a hand around my throat, and slightly squeezed, groaning at how he could feel his cock in there.

Finally he released me, and I sputtered backwards, falling on my ass, gasping for air, water running out of my eyes.

"So clumsy," he sighed, climbing off the bed and onto to the floor to straddle me.

He grabbed a condom out of his jean pockets, slid it on, and filled me before I had even caught my breath.

I screamed out again as he slammed into me, giving me no time to adjust. Moments later, he had a steady pace of fucking me that had me clawing desperately at his back, as I got rug burn from sliding along the carpet.

When he hooked one leg around his waist and the other under his arm, I screamed, and came, biting into his shoulder.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," he panted, pulling out of me, and depositing me on the bed.

He flipped me onto my knees and forearms, slamming into my from behind, making me cry out from the pain and pure pleasure.

"That's right, baby! Fucking take my cock! Take it!" He leaned over me, pounding his hips in a furious rhythm, before moving a hand to my throat again, applying enough pressure to make me squirm but not enough for it to be uncomfortable.

His chants were low in my ear, telling me to take his cock, and to milk him dry, and more dirty, nasty comments that should never be uttered outside of sex.

He moved his other hand to my clit, tweaking and pulling it, and before I even thought possible, I was coming, again, and pushing back against him, begging for it to be harder.

He squeezed my throat harder, stilled my hips, and slammed into me the hardest I'd ever had four more times, stilled, spilled into me, and then collapsed on top of me.

After a minute he moved from on top of me and lay beside me. Shoulder to shoulder, we panted and tried to catch our breath.

After a few minutes, I swallowed and turned to face him.

He looked a little worried. "You do know I only acted like that because we were having sex, right?" He whispered. I shook my head. "It's okay, Gunther - I liked it."

The rough side of Gunther was seriously fucking sexy. He sighed. "I shouldn't've tied you up... or gagged you..." I shook my head again. "Did you not hear me? I _liked _it." He didn't reply, and he still looked mad at himself. I snuggled into his side. "I love you," I whispered, and he seemed to relax. "Love you too," He said, kissing my hair.

* * *

The next morning, I found this taped to my door;

_**Contract**_

_**Abstaining from sexual activity for the next two weeks.**_

_**Start date: February 10th, Friday**__**.**_

_**End date: February 17th, Friday.**_

_**People Involved: Deuce Martinez, Rocky Blue, CeCe Jones, and Gunther Hessenheffer.**_

_**Sign here* X_**_

_***By singing this contract, you are agreeing to participate in this arrangement. People who fail to abstain from sex will lose the dare, and therefore be known from here on out as the girl/boy with no fucking self-control. **_

I raised my eyebrows at the last part, then left Gunther sleeping on my bed, and went into the living-room, where Rocky and Deuce were watching some cartoon. "'Morning," I greeted them. "Morning," Rocky replied, stifling a laugh. "What?" I asked. "Oh, per-lease, CeCe," Deuce scoffed. "As if we didn't all hear you last night. '_Oh, yeah, Gunther,'" _Deuce mocked me in a high-pitched voice that sounded nothing like me. I blushed bright red, and they laughed even more. I wen to go make breakfast, and Deuce came up behind me.

"Did you see the contract?" He asked. "Yeah," I sighed. "You and Gunther are idiots. You're not gonna survive this week," I added, folding my arms. He shrugged. "It's a-"

"I know, I know, 'it's a pride thing'," I finished for him. "Yeah. Will you do me a favor?" He said, looking mischievous. "Um... sure," I said. "Tease Gunther a little? Try to make him crack," I grinned. I hadn't even thought of that before. "Oh, I will... And I'll make sure to tell Rocky to do the same." His eyes widened. "You wouldn't,"

"Oh, I would," He sighed, and went back to sit beside Rocky, and I laughed. Then, suddenly, I felt like crying - this week was gonna be unbearable.

* * *

**Yeah, I might not make this into a story. But I think it's a cool one shot Tell me if you think I should make this into a story, because I'm really indecisive at the moment... Thanks!**


	2. Day One

**The Dare**

Chapter Two: Saturday

* * *

**Gunther**

I was at home, watching T.V., and basically hating myself. I was pretty sure CeCe was majorly pissed at me for accepting that dare, but I couldn't just _not _accept it. I love challenges.

I know it was probably a really stupid idea but Deuce doubted my ability and that shit was just not ok.

I'd always felt a need to... I dunno, _prove _myself, or some shit. And when Deuce came up with that bet... I don't know. A part of me was like 'don't you fucking dare accept that bet', and the other part was all,' yeah, go on, man, you can do it'. Newsflash; I could not do it.

Just then, my phone beeped. I picked it up, and, surprisingly, it was CeCe.

**Wanna come over, baby? -C**

I was a little taken aback. I was under the impression that she was pissed. Ah, well. **Sure. Be there in about fifteen minutes? -G **But then I paused. What exactly would be in store for me if I went over? CeCe could be devious when she wanted to. Hell, she was devious all the time. But the deed was done. Or, in this case, the text sent.

But was she still mad at me, though? If she was, wouldn't she want to take advantage of this bet and make me suffer? I picked up my phone, and looked at the text she'd sent me. 'Wanna come over, baby?'. Seemed safe enough. She'd called my 'baby'. Girls who were mad at their boyfriends didn't call them baby, did they?

I groaned. I was turning into a girl. I needed to worry less. I sat up, and switched off the T.V., groaning as my stiff muscles stretched for the first time today. I'd been watching T.V. all day long.

"I'm going out, mom," I called in the general direction of where she was in the house. "Where are you going?" I pulled on my jacket. "CeCe's," I could hear the smile in her voice. "Have fun," I blushed a little. She'd known about my crush on CeCe _way _before I'd started dating her. And now we were together, she thought we were gonna end up getting married soon, or something. Well, we hopefully would, but it was a little embarassing all the same.

When I'd stepped out of the apartment, I walked briskly, over to CeCe's apartments, trying not to think too much. If I thought about what CeCe may or may not have in store for me, I would probably make like a pansy and go back home.

While I was busy deliberating, my feet kept walking, and, before I knew it, I was right in front of CeCe's apartments. I took a deep breath, and caught the lift up to her floor. I knocked the door three times, and heard her yell '_it's open!'. _I opened the door, and my jaw practically dropped to the floor when I saw what was in front of me.

My brain... It wasn't working... I could not... Comprehend...

CeCe. CeCe was naked.

Well, not _naked. _Yet. Gah, gotta stop thinking like that!

She was wearing my shirt - I'd left it here with her one day. I regretted it now.

So, there was, lying down, her head on the armrest of the sofa, her legs bent in front of her, completely naked, excepting for that motherfucking shirt.

She was acting so casual. So fucking nonchalant. I was rooted to the spot. Fuck. I _knew _I should've stayed at home. She looked at me as if she'd just noticed me now.

"Hi," She greeted me, a small smile on her lips.

God, I wanted to kiss those lips... _Calm the fuck down. _

"Um. Hi." She patted the space on the sofa beside her. "Sit?" I shook my head. "Uh... I'm good," I didn't move. She pouted. "Pwease?" I groaned. "CeCe, not the puppy-dog eyes." She batted her eyelashes. I bit my lip, wanting to run out the door. She'd hate me for it, but I did not want to break the dare. I was counting on the fact that Deuce would crack first.

I mean, Rocky was pretty hot, right? And smart. She could think of ways to get him to give into this. Right? Right.

And hopefully, he'd crack today, preferably. And then, I could fuck CeCe senseless. Sounds like a plan.

But, at this present moment in time, CeCe was off of the sofa, and walking towards me, and I was backed up against the door. When we were close enough that I could feel her breath on my face, she spoke, "Why won't you sit with me, Gunther?" She whispered. I didn't reply. I was kind of stunned. And horny.

And then she was kissing me. Or I was kissing her. I don't know... I nibbled at her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth, her tongue sliding against mine. She moved her hand so subtly than I barely realized it, until it was rubbing against my crotch. I groaned, but couldn't find it in me to stop her. "Why?" She whispered again, her lips moving to my neck. I was basically frozen to the spot.

Her hand was still rubbing against my erection, and I contemplated telling her to stop... But I didn't want to... It felt too good. Besides, this wasn't breaking the rules of the dare, was it?

And her lips felt so good on the skin of my neck... _Focus, Gunther. _Okay. The rules of the dare was to not have sex for a week. Right. Her touching me wasn't sex, right? I tried to think back... Not an easy task when CeCe was touching me like she was now. The contract of the dare. _Abstaining from all sexual activity. _I remembered that much at least. _All _sexual activity included _touching__, _right?

I very, very reluctantly put my hand over hers, and then moaned in pleasure when she increased the pressure she was using to palm me through my jeans... And then moved her hand away. Her lips froze on my neck, and she looked up at me, then sighed in annoyance. "The fuck, Gunther?" I shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "The dare, remember?"

"Who gives a fuck about the motherfucking dare? _I _sure as hell don't!" I sighed, rubbing my temples. She was about a foot away from me now, an eyebrow raised, her arms folded. She was mad, that much was obvious. "We can't break the rules," I mumbled. She scoffed. "_Yes you can. _It's not like you included money or anything!"I didn't reply. "You..." She sighed, tossing her head back. "You _did _include money, didn't you?" I bit my lip. "Maybe," She face-palmed. "Oh my _God_, Gunther. Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" I didn't reply. I probably _should _have told her, but I was not looking forward to her reaction.

And, just as I anticipated, her reaction wasn't very good. "Gah! How much did you put into this stupid dare?"

"Um..." I hesitated. "_Well_?" I sighed. "One-hundred and fifty dollars," I finally said. She groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose, then went to go lay down on the couch. She lay on her stomach, and, like I said, all she was wearing was my shirt, which she wasn't bothering to pull down, so I had a perfect view of her backside..._  
_

I averted my gaze to my feet, and, once again, cursed myself for agreeing to the stupid dare. I should've just listened to CeCe when she told me not to take it. _Stupid dare. _

I sat down on the arm of the couch, and gently pulled the hem of the shirt down so it was covering her, and she glanced back at me, then sat up again, an evil look in her eyes.

I was immediately cautious. "CeCe..." I began cautiously. "What are you doin-" Then I was laying on my back on the couch, CeCe on top of me. "You're going to regret agreeing to that dare," She whispered, her face close to mine. I smirked, "Too late. I already do." She grinned, then pecked me once on the lips. "I'm going to make you _suffer_." She whispered, biting her lip. She shifted her hips around, and I could feel her right where I needed her. I hissed in pleasure.

She shook her head. "You're not gonna survive this week if you can't take a little teasing," She said, grinding herself against me again. "And you're going to get so much more than a _little _teasing,"

I shut my eyes. _What the fuck possessed me to actually take on a dare where I couldn't have sex for a week?_

* * *

Chapter three preview: I sighed. "I need you to make me sexy." Rocky raised a brow at me. "You mean sexier than you already are?" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever." She grinned, then marched over to my wardrobe. "Okay... first of all, we need to get rid of these," She tossed a pair of Converse onto the floor behind her. "And these..." She pulled out my favorite pair of jeans. I whimpered in terror, and she turned around to glare. "Do you want Gunther to crack or not?" I nodded. "Then you need to trust me. When I'm done with you, Gunther's not gonna know what him him." I smiled. That was what I was aiming for.


	3. Day Two

**The Dare**

Chapter three: Sunday

* * *

**CeCe**

I climbed up the fire escape with ease, considering I've done it a million times before. When I was facing Rocky's living-room window, I knocked.

I'd texted her before I came over, so I knew she was alone. She appeared about five seconds later and let me in. "Hey," I greeted her breathlessly. Climbing up a fire-escape is _way _more exercise than I'm used to. "Why didn't you just use the front door?" She asked, looking at me quizzically. "Well, sure, if you wanna take all the fun out of it," I muttered. She rolled her eyes at me. "Okay. So what's the 'big problem'?" She asked, quoting the words I'd sent her in my text.

I stared at her, exasperated. "Isn't this dare _killing _you?" She nodded. "Yes!" She nearly screamed. I sighed at the fact that it wasn't only me and Gunther this thing was affecting. "I mean, I don't mean to sound sex-crazed or anything but..."

"You're not used to not having sex when you want?" She finished for me. I sighed. "You know me so well." I said, wiping away an imaginary tear. She giggled. "And now they're putting money into it," I scoffed. She sighed. "I know. It's _so _frustrating. Yesterday night, I practically _begged _Deuce. But nothing. He just gave me these puppy-dog eyes until I backed off." I laughed. "Pretty much the same thing happened with me and Gunther. "They're gonna pay for this though, right?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I... Kind of need your help on that part." Her eyebrows scrunched together, and then she understood. "Let's go," She said, grabbing my hand and walking me back up to my apartment.

We both walked into my bedroom in silence, and Rocky's face was all business-like. I started to laugh when she gave me a look that said she was taking this seriously. I sat down on my unmade bed, and she stood in front of me, her arms crossed, waiting.

"What exactly did you _do _to Gunther last night?" I gulped. This was gonna be kind of embarrassing "Well... I kind of... ground myself into him and..." She was grinning this huge shit-eating grin. "...And?" She prompted. "I told him I was gonna make him suffer.

"But he didn't give in?"

"No," I told her. If he had, would I be here now?

"_Christ,_ what a mess! Boy, when you let go, you really let go, don't you?" I groaned in humiliation. "Okay, I get it. So, what's next, hypnotism? What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to make me seductive," I whispered into my lap.

"Well, damn, if you can't even _say_ it, how do you expect me to _do_ it?" she questioned me intently. I sighed. I was usually the out-going one in this duo, but when it came to actually having to persuade someone to have _sex_, that was Rocky's department.

I looked full in her face and clenched my jaw. "_I want you to teach me how to seduce Gunther,_" I snarled at her through my gritted teeth.

"Now, _that's_ better. Hmm, make you seductive," she stared at me speculatively. "Well, what are we talking here, going to a bar in something other than those horrible Converse things? Or a one hundred percent, head to foot, no questions asked, no bitching and complaining makeover?"

"The whole nine yards, Rocky," I sighed heavily. "I'll do anything. I swear, no griping, no questioning. I don't want it just to be on the surface. I want to change down to the core. I want him so crazy in love and in lust with me, he'll forget about this motherfucking dare"

"Well believe me, he's already there, but I'll take any opportunity to get you out of those jeans you normally walk around in and into some decent clothes for once," she sniped, but her eyes gleamed with excitement. I sighed. Rocky'd always hated my jeans. She wanted me to try wearing the flouncy skirts and dresses that _she _liked. But I didn't complain. I was always trying to transform Rocky, one way or another. Now it was time for her turn.

Rocky had wanted to shape up my act for years and she started in with gusto. "Hmmm, well, the first thing you need to do is to get any idea of romance out of your head. This is a seduction, not some nambly-assed falling in love shit. Guys hate that crap. They may do it, but they really get tired of us whining about it all the time.

"You worry about fucking his brain out and you won't have a problem with the love part. Besides, the boy's _totally _in love with you anyway." I smiled at that part, and noticed and winked.

"But you're right," she continued. "You have absolutely _no_ time to waste. If you're gonna seduce him before the week is up, we've gotta take immediate action."

"Rule number one - be confident. A bashful, inexperienced pansy is _NOT_ seductive," she asserted.

That was a first in the list of thousands of Rocky's Rules for Seduction. She had so many of them, they started going around and around in my head. _Confidence, eye contact, body contact,_ the list went on and on and ranged from the simplest look to the most graphic description of intimate acts and how best to perform them.

During some of the more explicit sessions, in which Rocky incorporated visual aids and props, it felt like my red-hot skin might actually singe my hair off. But I didn't know this stuff and _somebody_ needed to tell me so I didn't look like a total doofus when I tried it out.

She made me write all of her rules down and drilled me on an hourly basis. We hit a few bumps in the road along the way and a huge blockade when she came over to evaluate my closet.

"Holy crap, CeCe, this is a _complete_ disaster!" was her unvarnished assessment. Rocky did not believe in pulling any punches.

"What's the matter?" I was perplexed. I had some very nice clothes I'd compiled over the years.

"Well, you've got a few good things, I guess," she started.

I snorted my disagreement.

"I've got beautiful clothes," I pointed out, defensively.

"Yeah, as I said, you've got a few acceptable things here," she pulled out a gorgeous black jacket and matching pencil slim skirt. "Who gave you this? " She peered at the label.

"You," I mumbled, knowing full well that she remembered giving it to me for Christmas. She gave me a cheeky grin. So what if most of my good things were jeans and button down shirts? They worked perfectly fine and looked great on me.

"Well, first off, you can only do so much casual clothes. A.K.A., denims. And shirts. And ballet flats."

"What's the matter with my ballet slippers? They're cute and they feel great."

"They are _not_ cute unless you are four fucking years old or maybe, I don't know, say, _an actual ballet dancer._ They, along with those horrible high-topped tennis shoes of yours, are going in the dumpster or in the incinerator. I wouldn't put it past you to wear those damned things with a short cocktail dress or something else _totally _inappropriate." She ignored my shrieks of horror, envisioning my beloved Chucks' demise.

"I would not_,_ Rocky!" I protested. "You know I have _some_ fashion sense. Nobody would be _that _stupid!"

"I'm telling you, CeCe, the sexiest thing in the world you can do for yourself is to put on a pair of four inch fuck-me heels and continue wearing them while you strip off your clothes, whether you're dressed for a funeral or the sleaziest bar in town." Picturing it, I couldn't help the blood that flooded to my cheeks. And then even more as I pictured Gunther watching me do that.

When did I turn into such a pansy when it came to sex?

"How many times do I have to tell you, girlfriend? Blushing is not sexy. Men want a woman with some experience, _not_ a blushing virgin." My color increased by geometrical proportions at this statement.

"C_hrist_," she shook her gorgeous head as if she couldn't believe the Herculean task she'd undertaken and stared with disdain at my closet floor.

"You walk around naked with only a pair of stilettos on and, believe me, Gunther will melt into the floor. But you'll look like a total dweeb if you continue wearing these fucking Wal-Mart cashier shoes. Nothing worse than ruining a fuck-me outfit with sensible shoes." She glared at the entire collection of practical, flat shoes lining the floor of my closet with fire in her eyes. "Jesus, CeCe, your shoes have all the sex appeal of Mother Theresa's orthopedic lace-ups."

I sighed and got off my bed, pushing the clothes hanging on the rack in my closet to one side and showing her my dressy-clothes that I, admittedly, hardly ever wore. There were about five, and I pulled them off of the rack. I held them up, defending myself. "And _look _at this!" I shoved my beautiful red dress under her nose. "I wore it on our one-month anniversary date."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Nice. Who gave you this?" I rolled my eyes. "I got it for myself," She nodded in approval. It wasn't that I had no fashion sense, it was just that since there was such contrast between me and Rocky's clothing contrast, we were always shocked at what the other wore. Criticizing the other's closet was something we did on a regular basis.

"Well, he's already seen that. You can't wear it again for _ages_." I groaned. "But it's our _nine _month anniversary in a week! It's been ages since I-" She cut me off."Face it, CeCe, we've got to do a total overhaul here from the foundation up. And all of these sweats and this baggy shit are going right out with the Chuck high tops." She callously ignored my pitiful cries.

"Thank Christ you learned how to walk in heels when we snuck out to Gary's party or you'd really be screwed. Now you have to learn how to _dance_ in them. We'll practice, don't worry. That should help you with your balance when you learn to dance, _without_ the Chucks." She shoved all of my sputtering and gasping aside with a single eye roll and pursed lips. "Rocky! I _always _dance in flats." She shook her head.

"You asked _me_, sweet pea," she snapped. "You want to learn to seduce Gunther, take my advice. Wanna live without without sex with him for the week, keep your fucking high tops." That effectively shut me up as she led me to another round of torture.

Rocky decided my case was too desperate to stay at home. She packed us up and off we took the train to the town for the day.

She had me in high heels the entire trip. Even I had to admit, not only was I getting better at staying upright, but soon it was possible for me to walk with confidence and even a little flair. If only I'd known what that evil vixen had planned for me next.

The day had certainly begun with a bang. We had gone to countless shops while endless guys checked out my ass. My phone rang once, and I looked at the screen. I was glad when I saw it was Gunther, but Rocky wouldn't let me answer it. She told me I had to play 'hard to get', at least for the afternoon. I sighed, but agreed.

Rocky was absolutely relentless. She had me totally embarrassed me at Le Bourget hosiery, making me get stockings I was positive I'd never have the nerve to wear, and outraged me at Lise Charmel, having been bullied into spending $130.00 for a pair of panties.

"I don't care if they make my behind smell like roses, Rocky, no pair of panties is worth a hundred and thirty freaking dollars!" I railed at her.

"These are, believe me." She smiled. "Just don't let Gunther tear them off of you."

I tried not to let my imagination run in that direction as Gunther seemed to be more determined to stuff me into clothes rather than rip them off of me. "Regardless, I can't afford them," I groused.

"That's total bullshit! We both make excellent money at Shake It Up Chicago, and you know it," Rocky snapped. "Quit being a cheapskate and live a little, CeCe. That's your whole problem anyway. You can afford a pair of extravagant fucking panties once in a while, for Christ's sake" My bottom lip wobbled. She sighed, and took my hands in hers. We were nearly face-to-face, since I was in my heels. "Oh, God, CeCe, please don't cry." I sniffled. "I'm not crying," She smiled a little. "I didn't mean to be such a bitch. If you don't wanna buy the panties, we'll leave without them." I shook my head and wiped my eyes. "No. I do." She analyzed my face, trying to tell if I was lying. "You sure?" I rolled my eyes. "Let's just buy the damn panties."

We left the mall after that, and Rocky had been guiding me along, listening to my chatter and finally opened the door to a small brick building and herded me inside. She ignored my questions as she led me upstairs and opened an unmarked door.

I stumbled in behind and looked around curiously. As my eyes darted about, it began to dawn on me exactly where we were and what actually took place in this plain room. I gasped in horror as a sickening feeling formed in my stomach.

Oh. My. Holy. God. _Rocky had brought me to a __**freaking pole dancing class**__!_

Slim poles, running from the ceiling to the floor and anchored securely in place, filled the room. At each pole stood a woman of a varying age, dressed in tight-fitting leotards and high-heeled shoes. I felt my eyes bugging out of my sockets. My voice no longer worked and the only sounds I was able to emit were horrible choking croaks. I stared at Rocky in sheer terror.

"You must be CeCe!" a warmly attractive thirty-something woman came up and took my arm. "Rocky said you'd be joining us but that you might want to only observe at first." She dragged me over to a couple of waiting chairs as I stared at her in stunned silence.

Rocky walked behind me, prodding me into one of the seats as she crowded her chair next to mine, trapping me in the corner so I couldn't escape.

"I've arranged for a private lesson for you right after this class, CeCe, but you need to _watch and absorb_," Rocky whispered intently into my ear. Well, I didn't know if she'd given me a reprieve or led me straight to the guillotine. Jesus, Lord, _please_ help me, I prayed frantically. For the next hour, I watched in fascinated horror (or maybe it was just plain horror) as the eight women in class gyrated about their poles in various states of sexual frenzy.

"Rocky, you don't honestly expect I would ever attempt something _remotely _like this in front of witnesses, much less Gunther, do you? He would laugh himself into convulsions if he ever saw me try anything resembling this! I can't think of _anything_ worth this total humiliation!" I hissed at her furiously.

"CeCe, you are an amazing dancer. Pole-dancing is just another medium of what you do best. Okay?"

I told myself I'd do anything for Gunther. I'd subject myself to any humiliation and I was going to prove it this very hour. I was right; the entire episode was a nightmare of unparalleled proportions. At least I was able to suffer through with few witnesses.

Erin, my instructor, and Rocky hovered over me like I was an infant taking her first steps. Many times, I knew an infant would be infinitely more coordinated than I as I flapped and flailed about. Erin taught me some basic moves around the hated pole that I mentally cursed as I fell and tripped and fell again, constantly foiled by the diabolical high-heeled shoes. How seductive was _that?_

Erin made it look so simple as she slithered about in smooth, fluid movements, but it was impossible for me and I felt myself becoming more and more frustrated at my body's total lack of coordination. With the double whammy of dancing _and _wearing heels, the task of trying to release my inner sex goddess was hopeless especially since I suspected she'd pulled a groin muscle.

After forty minutes of complete humiliation, Erin stopped her instructions and sat next to me on my mat. As uncomfortable as this was, I felt an instant connection with Erin. She had heard it all before and I had no trouble telling her about Gunther. I didn't tell her about the dare, I made up some bullshit about how I just wanted to seduce him, but everything else I told her about him was the truth. I knew I needed all the expert advice I could get to help me overcome the awkwardness I had with my own body.

"CeCe, did you ever see _True Lies _with Jamie Lee Curtis and Arnold Schwarzenegger?" she asked.

"Uh, maybe," I was too shaken to remember something as trivial as a movie at this lowly moment.

"Well, if you'll remember, she was a stogy housewife that got mixed up in international spying and she had to do a pole dance for a master spy."

I laughed and relaxed a little. "Yeah, I do remember that. Right in the middle of her dance, she took a header right off the bedpost and fell flat on her face. Remind you of anybody?" I had to smile.

"Actually, what I remember is that a woman who was not in touch with her sexuality learned to reach within herself, to feel herself and to realize she was a powerful, sensual being. It's what we all have within us, CeCe. We just need to be willing to reach inward and grab it. Now, do you remember how she did it?" I shook my head. Erin reached over and switched on some slow, throbbing, sensual music.

"Well, she closed her eyes and relaxed and then she started feeling the skin of her body. She let the beat of the music flow over her and she let it take over her body's movement. Why don't you try it?" she asked quietly.

"Don't think about the dance moves. Just think about your body and think about Gunther." She went over and dimmed the lights. She and Rocky gave me some space as they stood by the mirror and closed their eyes, shifting to the intoxicating music.

Closing my eyes, too, I let the powerful music thrum inside of me. They had dressed me in some clingy gym shorts and a sports bra so I let my hands travel over my exposed body. My skin did feel smooth and nice.

The image of Gunther's beautiful skin filled my mind and I imagined moving my fingers all over it, smelling and licking the warm silk. The scenes of the last times we'd had sex trailed through my mind, I remembered how erotic his hands had looked sliding over my body and how desperately I'd wanted them to cup my aching breasts and rub my nipples. It felt _so _good when he'd stroked his fingers down my stomach and traced the skin of my legs. I cracked open my heavy eyes and looked at myself in the mirror.

I could see the lust flowing from my eyes as I imagined Gunther seeing me like this, running my hands all over my body. I leaned into the pole and arched my back, rubbing my backside against the rod, replaying the feel of Gunther's huge erection nestled behind me... A scene set in my mind that got me going.

We we were in the shower. The water was cascading over both out bodies...

Thinking of him, I closed my eyes, straightened my legs hip width apart and leaned forward, imagining bucking into him, exposing my behind, knowing he would grab my hips and grind me to his heat. My hair fell to the floor and I dragged my hands up one leg, feeling my silky bronze hair sweep my skin as I stood back up, touching my body, thinking of those hot fingers feeling every inch of me.

He'd stared at my breasts like he'd wanted to eat them, I remembered. I touched them myself, wishing he were suckling them and I had his silky head clasped to my chest, running my fingers through his hair. I slipped around the pole, pretending he was in front of me. I slid my hands up its length and wrapped myself around it, slowly sliding my leg down, like I was sliding down his naked body.

I was vaguely aware that Erin and Rocky had been watching me for some time, but my Gunther fantasy had me too caught up to care. As the music wound down, I lifted my eyes fully and stared into their shocked faces.

"What?" I asked apprehensively.

"What the hell brought that on?" Rocky asked, stunned.

"I was just thinking of Gunther, Rocky. What, did I look like a spastic again?" I asked worriedly.

"No, honey, you looked _fantastic!_" Erin breathed. "Everything you did was totally sensual. If this were a club, every man in the audience would have – God - jizzed in his pants and slipped a Franklin in your g-string or something when they saw _that _performance. You do that for your Gunther and you'll have him eating out of the palm of your hand." I turned to Rocky for her reaction.

"Holy _fuck_, CeCe, you turned _me_ on and girls do not do it for me. Gunther will blow sky high if you ever pull that off. You _have_ to put that in your arsenal, CeCe, I'm not kidding. Girl, that made my temperature rise. _Whew_!" she fanned herself furiously.

I stared at myself in the mirror. _Note to self_, I thought determinedly. _If I want to seduce Gunther, all I have to do is close my eyes and think of Gunther. Well, that should be easy enough. It's all I ever do anyway._

* * *

_So I didn't get many reviews last time. Should I continue this story? Next is more GeCe. Gunther get's to see CeCe's new skills._


	4. Day Three

**The Dare**

Chapter four: Monday

* * *

**Gunther**

"CeCe?" I called. I was standing at the foot of her bed. We were going to be late for school if she didn't get up now. She moaned softly in reply. "_CeCe__?_" I called again, this time a little louder. She moaned again, and flipped over so she was lying on her stomach.

I had woken up this morning with the sole intention of making it up to CeCe for going along with this dare. We hadn't talked yesterday at all. I'd tried calling her cell, but she didn't pick up. I'd walked over to her apartment, and retrieved her key from where she usually kept it - under the mat. I didn't worry about her mom being home. She always left for work around five a.m. on Mondays.

I entered the apartment, knowing full well she'd still be sleeping, even though it was half seven.

"Gunther," She said suddenly, and it was so clear, I was sure she was finally awake. "We're going to be late," I told her. "Gunther," She said again, only this time, it was more of a moan... Realization hit me. CeCe was still asleep. "Are you awake?" I asked, to be sure. "Ah..." Came her reply.

I stared at her intently. She was...moaning in her sleep. She must be having a pretty nice dream. I stifled a groan. That was _so fucking sexy_.

"Oh," She gasped, twitching a little. Okay, as cruel as it seemed, I just _had _to take advantage of this situation. I let my backpack slip off my shoulders and went to go kneel down beside her. "CeCe?" I called again, my breath tickling her face. She gasped a little, her breath catching in her throat. I brought my lips to her neck and kissed her softly there before moving down to the top of her cleavage, as slowly as I could. She was lying on her back now, and, as I sensed she was about to wake up, I moved swiftly away, pulling my backpack over one shoulder and went back to stand at the foot of her bed.

"Oh." Was what she first said when she woke up. Then she saw me. "What... How did you get in here?" I smirked. "I know where you keep the spare key." She nodded and sat up, stroking her forehead. "Sleep well?" I asked, smirking. She looked at me again, startled. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she probably forgot I was even there. "Um. Yeah." She replied. I tried to stop myself from smiling. She started to climb out of bed, pulling on her furry slippers. "And nice dreams?" I asked. She froze.

She stared up into my eyes, abandoning her slippers for now. "W-What?" I worked hard to keep my face blank. She stayed sitting on the bed, her expression horrified. "Did you dream of anything nice?" I repeated my question, with a bit more detail this time. She stared me down, trying to figure out what was going through my mind. Her cheeks flamed red. "No," She mumbled, getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. I stared at her as she walked away, trying to keep my eyes off her ass... The fact that she wore shorts to bed wasn't helping that matter.

"Interesting. You were talking, you know." She froze at the doorway and turned to face me. "_Talking?_" I nodded. She walked back over to me. "Do I _usually _talk in my sleep?" I shook my head, smiling. "Nope," I said, popping the P. "This was a one-time thing." She sighed in relief, then turned to head back to the bathroom, before she seemed to remember something vital."_What the fuck did I say_?" She suddenly screamed. I shrugged, and she growled at how casual I was being. "Well, you said my name... Well, moaned it, actually." She buried her face in her hands and groaned. "This is so embarrassing," She whined. I laughed freely for the first time that morning. "Aw, don't be embarrassed."

She sighed, then pulled her hands away from her face and smiled a little. "Don't you try to kiss up to me. You're still going to pay."

"For what?" I asked, all wide-eyed and innocent. She smacked my arm, and I grabbed it and pinned it behind her back. She gasped, then tried to hit me with her other hand, and I brought both of her hands behind her so she couldn't move them. She struggled to free herself, but, of course, she couldn't.

"CeCe, you _know _you're not stronger than me, right?" She sighed. "A girl can dream," Then she went off into her bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

"But I don't wanna go to Crusty's!" I wailed childishly, pouting. "Pwease?" CeCe said, turning on me. I groaned. "Ugh, CeCe, not the puppy-dog eyes," I begged, shielding my face. She giggled and took hold of my hand so that she could drag me along faster.

At lunchtime at school,she had ordered me to meet her at Crusty's at seven O'clock. Rocky was the only one who seemed to know the reason why. I really didn't want to go. I had a shitload of homework that I needed to do, and finals that I needed to study for. But CeCe wasn't taking any of it. "You'll do this if you love me." She said in such a serious tone it was almost funny.

When we got to the entrance, she pushed the door open and led me inside. I was shocked to see there was no-one there. "Where _is _everyone?" CeCe shrugged. "Crusty's closes really early on Monday's, but Uncle Frank said I could use the building as long as I was careful."

"So the restaurant is closed?"

"Yep,"

"And there's only going to be the two of us here?"

"Well, three. Rocky's coming."

"What exactly do you have in mind."

"I'm not telling you," I sighed. CeCe had made no sexual advances towards me today - which would be a good thing under any other circumstances. CeCe liked to plot things through before she wen through with them, and something told me something bad was coming.

Rocky and Deuce trailed in about a minute later. I didn't know why Deuce was here. I didn't dwell too much on had dissapeared being a curtain on the small stage of Crusty's... _The fuck does she need a stage for?_

Ty and Tinka entered the building, and I barely noticed. Someone had turned on a low, thrumming type of music. The kind that was probably made specifically to get you going. I vaguely felt Rocky take my hand and lead me to a chair so I was sitting down. I was concentrating on the music that was plying and the red velvet curtains on the the stage that hadn't been opened yet. The lights suddenly dimmed.

I basically stopped breathing when the curtains opened - slowly - and revealed CeCe standing there in black shorts that looked like her fucking underwear or some shit, and a white cropped top that just barely covered her breasts. I looked down at her feet. She was wearing heels that had to be at least five-fucking-inches high. _What the hell was she doing?_

As I watched her, I suddenly noticed the chrome-silver pole behind her, running from the ceiling to the floor. I was amazed to see grim determination etched on CeCe's face. Just then, she grabbed onto the pole with both hands, standing behind it, and she closed her eyes as the first slow strains of the music began.

_God, please don't let me end up running up there and taking her on the stage_ I prayed to myself silently with fierce intensity. About that time, CeCe opened her eyes and stared at me with an expression of such heated desire, I felt my body clench.

She brought one hand to behind her neck, and then leisurely traced his fingers down her raised arms. A slow, aching cry poured from two singers in the music that was playing from an unknown source, which was filled with such an erotic need that it made blood start to pound in my veins.

CeCe began to move languidly against the pole, and rested her hands above her head on the cold metal, almost grinding into it.

Just then, some fucker emerged from behind the curtains and place his hands gently on her hips. My body clenched as she practically rubbed herself all over him. I heard the fucker quietly gasp and groan behind her, and for a second, I wanted to leap up and rip her away from him. But as I looked at CeCe, she was consuming me with those deep, liquid eyes, and I began to understand what she was doing.

She was dancing for me, thinking of me, grinding herself into me, not the son of a bitch behind her. He didn't matter to CeCe; it was as if he wasn't there. Really, the only two people in the room were CeCe and me. Her movements were soft and sensual; she seemed relaxed and confident about what she was doing as she swayed her hips. But most of all…she was so, so sexy as she stared deep into my eyes. My temperature started to rise and blood started flooding to my groin.

CeCe caressed the dancer's throat; her tiny pale hands touched the dark skin lovingly, and then they slowly slid to her own beautiful white neck, smoothing down her body and then coming to rest on his hips.

She seemed to take pleasure in tracing her fingers over the warm hollows and swells of her own skin. My eyes widened as she moved her head to rub it against the dancer's chest and then slowly turned back to stare at me. Her hair was a sexy tangle against him, and I longed to put my hands in the silky mess.

The dancer picked up the edge of her skirt, lifted it to his face, and inhaled her scent from the delicate cloth. CeCe grabbed the other side of her full skirt wrapping it around both of their bodies, and lingeringly let the silky fabric slide against their skin. Suddenly, the image of her wrapped in the sheets of our bed, luxuriating in the feel of her naked body rubbing against the smooth cloth snaked through my mind. I cursed myself for the millionth time in two days. The lights were dimmed so low, it was almost pitch black, except for the spotlight that made sure I could watch Cece's every move._  
_

Her hand gently traced the dancer's face above her, and then glided to her neck, moving down over her breasts, and I remembered _my_ hands on the delicate skin she was feeling. The scene brought me back a few weeks, I was instantly with CeCe as she arched back into me, and my hands were cupping her beautiful pebbling breasts. I wanted to rub my thumbs over those soft pink nipples again, squeeze them gently, and feel them harden in my hand. As I stared at her, I could almost hear her moan my name while moving against me.

I watched her dance as she spread her fingers wide; they skimmed across her body, snaking around to her hip and thigh. _Fuck! _God, I wanted her to do this just for me, to dance for me naked, to rub her hands all over the silky cream of her stomach and thighs, to touch her skin, and show me exactly how she liked to pleasure herself. The women on the tape that was playing continued crying their song, and I let the sounds surround me as I thought about how much I wanted to see her stroke herself, dip her fingers inside that sweet, wet pussy, and make herself come as I watched.

Her back arched against the dancer, her hair sliding against his chest as she grasped his hands and curled her fingers into them. She raised their clasped hands to her face, and then brought them to her mouth where she slowly opened her lips. I saw her little pink tongue and white teeth gently lick, suckle, and nip the man's fingers delicately. There were shocked gasps all around me, but all I could think about was having her suckle _me,_ and having her graze those teeth over every part of _my_ body. The image of my cock in CeCe's mouth consumed my mind.

_Jesus Fucking Christ!_ I imagined everything she was doing to that fucker's hands she wanted to do to me, running her teeth and tongue up and down my shaft, ever so gently nibbling me, and then licking and sucking the spot she'd nipped. I could smell her arousal and I inhaled deeply, unable to get enough of that addictive scent. _What the fuck was she doing to me?_ My dick felt like it was going to explode any second.

CeCe continued sliding their hands down her neck, and then slowly, so slowly, dragged them down her sides just grazing the edge of her breasts and waist. God, she had to touch her tits again—and have him touch them as well. I'd just felt that velvety skin two nights ago. My hands ached to feel it again.

She rested her fingers on her hips as she rubbed her sweet ass against the dancer, all the time staring at me as if she was biding her time until she could strip me naked and fuck me senseless. I wanted CeCe soft and warm underneath me. If only I could probe into that liquid channel again, thrusting just the head of my cock into her incredible sweet, wet entrance. Forcing myself to stay still in my seat, I continued to fantasize about doing it to her.

As someone raised the volume and tempo of the song, CeCe leaned into the dancer as she raised one tiny little foot, slid it up and down his leg sensuously, and raised her hands to her hair. Lifting it off her neck, she moved her head under the dancer's neck, sliding her hair against his skin as he clutched her across her hips and pulled her into his body.

My fantasies continued as I imagined her sitting naked on my lap, straddling my erection, her back to my chest as she lifted her hair exposing her delicate neck and back. She would lower herself on me gently and let her thick juices lubricate my head as she ground herself on me again and again until I was in her to the hilt. I would grab her hips and rock her against me, feeling the cheeks of her ass rubbing against my stomach, slowly at first, and then faster and faster until she screamed my name.

The music came to a climactic cry as CeCe slithered one last time against the dancer, rubbing into him, biting her lip slowly and softly as she drank in the heat of my face. I tried to get my head away from the hot sex my brain had been fully engaged in and act like I had just witnessed a simple dance at a restaurant. _Simple?_ My God, it was singularly the most erotic fucking thing I had ever seen in my life.

Suddenly, the dance was over, thank fuck, before I came like Old Faithful in the middle of this god-forsaken fucking restaurant. CeCe smiled sweetly over her shoulder at the dancer and stared at the faces of Ty, Tinka, Deuce and Rocky, who were sitting at the same table as me. I hadn't even noticed them until now.. I looked around me at the slack jaws and roiling lust on all the male faces at the table. Jesus Christ on a ladder, the little siren had turned every fucking one of us into a seething mass of blue balls. Rocky simply looked proud.

Meanwhile, CeCe was focusing in on me and she moved to where I was sitting. As she reached me, she looked down and stared at the huge, straining bulge in my jeans. Yep. This was the payback I was talking about. Placing her hands on my shoulders, she smiled sweetly at me, and leaned over to speak directly into my ear.

"So Gunther, you tell me," she paused. "Are you a retard, a spastic paraplegic, or both? Because you seem to be—" she stared down at my crotch for a moment and then looked straight into my eyes, "er, well, turned on, wouldn't you say?"

After a stunned silence, the entire table abruptly exploded into shouts of laughter until tears actually ran down Ty and Rocky's cheeks. I stared dumbly into CeCe's eyes before color stained my face. I didn't move. Cece's dance replayed over and over in my head. CeCe walked around quietly, slipped a little wink to Rocky, and sat down on my lap, taking my hand and lacing her fingers through it.

The person CeCe was dancing with had a staggered look on his face; he stared hungrily at her and acted like he intended to join us. I skewered him with a murderous glare as I wrapped her in my arms. He stumbled back abruptly, almost tripping over himself as he hurriedly left the building. I'd had enough of that fucking son of a bitch.

As I shifted CeCe on my lap so she wasn't rubbing against my bursting dick, I noticed most of the men around the table and restaurant were shifting uncomfortably or making much needed adjustments to their pants. Who could blame them? We'd all just been fucked fully clothed.

"Holy shit, CeCe!" I growled into CeCe's ear in a voice so husky I hardly recognized it as my own, "What in the blue fuck was _that?_"

"Oh, nothing really, Gunther," she smiled at me innocently. "Just a little something I picked up in Seattle."

* * *

**I'm not trying to blackmail you into reviewing when I saw this - but this is most likely the last chapter of this story. I seemed to have lost a lot of readers. But, if you are reading, could you do me a favor and say so? Thanks. And reviews simply saying 'update' are cool, but what I really like is to hear your thoughts on this chapter, or parts you liked, or found funny.**


	5. Day Four

**The Dare**

Chapter five: Tuesday

* * *

**CeCe**

_Gunther gripped my hips harder as he thrust into me again. I leaned my head against my bed, and he brought a hand to play with my nipples. I could feel myself about to come. I was on the edge... I just needed the slightest bit of stimulation, and I would fall over. "CeCe," He moaned, slamming into me again. "CeCe,"_

"CeCe. CeCe!" I woke with a gasp, and saw Gunther standing at the foot of my bed, like he had been yesterday, to bring me to school. "Oh. Hi." I murmured rubbing my eyes. I was frustrated, once again. My dream had ended before the climax. I couldn't even find relief in my dreams! Typical.

"You were sleep-moaning," He informed me, smirking.

I groaned, "_Again_?" He nodded. "Yeah. So what were you dreaming about?" I sighed. "You _know _what I was dreaming about." He shook his head. "I don't think I do,"

"I was dreaming about having sex with you. Okay? We were in the shower, and then things got heated, and then we started fucking, m'kay?"

He stared at me. "Wow. This dare really has you stressed, huh?" I shrugged. "It's kind of killing me. Not like you care. Well, it's over in a week anyway." He had a look on his face I couldn't comprehend after I said that."Yep. Now hurry up and get dressed, we're gonna be late. "Yes, mom," I muttered, walking away. This sleep-moaning thing was so embarrassing.

* * *

"Are you coming to Candy Cho's party tommorow?" Rocky asked as I pulled some books out of my locker. Ah, this was my favorite part about high school. Spoilt bitches who's parents let them throw parties for no fucking reason at all. "Yeah! It'll be da bomb diggity."

"Please. Never say that again," Deuce begged me, appearing out of literally nowhere. "I didn't ask your opinion. Why are you here, anyway? I'm tryna have a heart-to-heart with my girl." I told Deuce, throwing my arm around Rocky's shoulder. They both gave me looks that suggested I was insane, but it kind of felt like I was since I hadn't gotten any form of release in three days.

"Okay? Anyway, I'm here to give you this," Deuce said, handing me a sheet of paper. "What's this?" I asked. Rocky looked at me. "The new contract."

"Contract? For what?"

"The Dare."

I stared at Deuce. "Why do we need a new contract?"

"Because the duration of the dare's been extended." My jaw dropped to the floor. "_Extended?" _He nodded. "Didn't Gunther tell you?" Rocky asked. I shook my head, still in disbelief. "No! He didn't! When did this happen? Why is it extended? What in the blue fuck is going on?!"

"Calm dow-"

"Don't you fucking dare tell me to calm down, Deuce. You're the reason this dare exists in the first place. Now tell me why it's been extended,"

Deuce looked like he was trying to laugh, and I probably looked like I was trying not to kill him. "Yesterday, after we left Crusty's" Rocky began, "Deuce got mouthy and started saying that he was definitely gonna last longer in the dare. Gunther took it as a personal challenge and the tards extended it to a month. I stared at her. "_A MONTH?" _I screamed. Several people turned to look at me. Like I cared.

"Deuce, you should go," Rocky whispered, and Deuce nodded and walked away. I was frozen to where I stood. Now I knew why Gunther had this weird expression on his face after I told him that the dare would be done in a week.

Because it wouldn't. "Do you know what hurts the most?" I whispered, turning to look at Rocky. "What?" She asked, smiling sympathetically. I sighed. "It's not the fact that, sometime during the month, I'll probably die of sexual frustration, but the fact that Gunther wants to spend a whole month... without me." My voice broke at the end, and I started crying. Rocky wrapped her arms around me. "Aw, sweetie, don't cry. It's not that Gunther doesn't want to be with you... Deuce provoked him." I shook my head. "Don't defend him,"

Then, I freed myself from her embrace and went to go look for him.

I found him in the boy's locker room, and heard outraged shouts because a girl was in the room. I ignored them all. "Gunther," I called. "I need to talk to you." My voice sounded flat, monotone. "Gunther's in trouble," Came one of the guy's, and everyone else laughed. Retards.

Gunther nodded, and came out of the locker room. "Hi," He muttered. I folded my arms, cocking the bitch-brow. "So. _Am _I in trouble?" I sighed. "Why..." I began, my left hand clenching when I realized I was still holding the damn contract. "Do you not realize how... hard it's been for me? With this _motherfucking _dare? Gunther, I know it's only lasted for five days, but the only thing that's gotten me through these five days is the fact that I knew it would be all over in a week. And now I'm supposed to deal with the fact that you've enjoyed your week away from me so much that you've decided to prolong it?-"

"No! I didn't _decide _to prolong it. Didn't Deuce explain it to you when he gave you the contract?" -He eyed the sheet of paper in my hand-"I don't know why I did it. We were arguing, we got cocky..."

"Oh, God," I groaned, sitting down on the ground, hanging my head in my hands. The bell rang then, and people started pushing past us on their way to class. "You believe me. Right?" I sighed, but let a few seconds pass before I answered, deliberating. Gunther bit his lip. "You don't, do you?"

"You don't want me anymore," I whispered, a tear dribbling down my cheek. "How could you say that?" He said. I didn't look at him, or reply. I stood up. "Just admit it. Please. And then we can get this whole thing over with,"

He scoffed. "What thing? Our relationship?" I stared at him. That hadn't been what I meant... But what _had _I meant? I didn't know anymore. I was just so confused and upset... "You want to get our relationship over with." He said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I could feel my heart starting to race, my palms starting to sweat.

Did I want to break up with Gunther?

Hell no.

But he was the one suggesting it. Did that prove my theory? That he didn't want me anymore?

"So you're saying you wanna break up?" I whispered, the sentence causing more tears to slide down my cheeks. He reached out a hand towards me, seemingly instinctively, to comfort me, but then let it fall again when he remembered the circumstances that we were in. "Do you?" No. "I don't know..."

The fact that I hand't said no seemed to crush him, and I could feel my heart breaking inside my chest. "Fine." He sighed, nodding."I guess we're over then," I murmured. "I guess we are." He started to walk away from me, strolling backwards. "Bye," I whispered, knowing how lame I probably sounded. He didn't reply, turned around, and walked away.

Before I could let myself go completely insane with grief, I looked at the piece of paper that started this.

The contract.

I couldn't bring myself to be bothered to read the whole thing. I wouldn't have been able to if I wanted to anyway, with the way I was crying. My had shook as I read.

**Contract**

**Abstaining from all sexual activity for a month. **

**Start Date: February 10th, Friday**

**End Date: 10th March, Friday**

**Participants: Rocky Blue, Deuce Martinez, CeCe Jones and Gunther Hessenheffer.**

****I stopped there. Stapled to the bottom of the paper was a small note with familiar handwriting.

_CeCe, _it said _Sorry about this. Really. I didn't mean to extend the dare for so long, it just kind of happened. I'll make it up to you, I promise. I love you._

__I ripped the paper up into small pieces and let them fall to the ground around me. _Oh, God, what have I done? I just let the best thing that's ever happened to me get away_.

Class had started nearly 15 minutes ago. I didn't give two shits.

Just then, I heard Rocky's voice behind me. "Don't cry," She said. I just stood there, looking at her until she came over to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Did you hear all of that?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah,"

"And are you going to do all the cliche best-friend things and tell me that I could do better? And then are we gonna go home and eat ice-cream and listen to Adele songs?" Rocky giggled; I smiled a little too, despite myself. "Why aren't you in class?" I asked her. She shrugged. "I saw you and Gunther fighting. I just thought you'd need someone to give you a hug after it was over,"

I nodded. "Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for. And, to answer your question, _no, _we are not going to eat ice-cream and feel sorry for you. We're going to go shopping and get ourselves some sexy-as-fuck dresses, and then we're going to go to Candy Cho's party tommorow with our heads held high, and we are going to have fun." She said all this without taking a breath, and I dried my eyes and smiled too.

But, even as we walked over to hide in the girls' bathrooms until the next class started so no-one would see that we weren't in class, the words in Gunther's note were still on my mind; _I'll make it up to you, I promise. I love you._

* * *

I know, I know, you hate me, you want me dead, but not until I can finish the story, yes, yes, bladi blah.

_Buuuut_ everything will work out in the end. I promise.

So, next chapter's Candy Cho's party. This gon' be good.

Chapter Preview:

"CeCe, you are drunk off your ass," Gunther said. I shook my head, swaying to the beat. "Nu-uh!" I wailed, stamping my foot. Hard to do when you're in heels, but I managed. I'm drunk on my feet, Gunther! I haven't fallen down once," I announced, nodding. He and Deuce exchanged a look, "Get her home," Deuce told Gunther, having to yell with all the noise at the goddamned club that Candy chose to have her party at. "Come on, CeCe, let's go." Gunther said, taking my hand. I giggled and nodded. "'Kay-'kay!"

So, I decided to make CeCe a happy-bubbly type of drunk. _That _should be fun to write.

Who should the next chapter's POV be in? Gunther or CeCe? Or maybe a split one between the two?

I'm also working on making one in Rocky or Deuce's POV. Ya know, to give the Reuce-lovers some joy.


	6. Day Five - Part 1

**The Dare**

Chapter six: Wednesday - Part 1

* * *

**CeCe**

"You done yet? Rocky asked, her eyes closed as I put eye shadow on her. "Not yet. Geez. So impatient." She sighed. "If you're taking this long to do my makeup, I'd better look sexy as fuck."

"You always do. Now shut up and let me finish." Rocky and I had been getting ready for Candy's party for at least two hours now. After school was over, we'd gotten the train to our apartments. As I sat in the train, I worried. I couldn't help it. "You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Rocky asked me. I nodded. "Try not to,"She said softly. I ground my teeth together. "He's my - _was _my - boyfriend, Rocky. I can't just completely forget about him because you want me to."

"I'm not asking you to _forget_. Just to... not remember."

"Yeah. 'Cause there's _such _a difference between the two." Sarcasm, in case you hadn't guessed. "Look, CeCe. I'm sort of tired of your fucking moping and whining. I get it, you just broke up Gunther and you're bound to be depressed and shit, but holy fucking shitballs, woman, it's not the end of the world. You and I both know that, within aw week, he's gonna be begging for you to take him back. Or vica-versa. So _calm the fuck down." _And I did. I did calm the fuck down. Not completely, but enough to keep Rocky happy.

I was still freaking the fuck out. Mostly because I had this feeling that Gunther and I might really be done for good.

And I could not handle that shit while sober.

So that was my intention and basically, my reason for going to this party. To get shitfaced and just forget.

I know it's unhealthy and probably very stupid but, right now, I seriously don't give a shit.

"Um... CeCe?" Gah! Couldn't Rocky see I was having a painful flashback-moment here? "What?"

"Are you done? With my makeup?" I shrugged, suddenly losing interest. "Yeah, sure, whatever." She turned around to look in my bedroom mirror. "Sweet," She commented, nodding her approval. I smiled. "How do _I _look?" She made a face. "Meh."

I started to get a little worried.

"I'm kidding. Now lets _g_o,_" _She said. I nodded followed her into my living-room. Deuce was sitting there, on my laptop listening to Gangham Style on YouTube. I didn't even feel like yelling at him for being on my laptop without my permission. He looked up at us when we walked into the room, but mostly Rocky. "Wow," He muttered, shutting the laptop. "You look hot." He told her. Rocky blushed and giggled, and then Deuce stood up and took her hand, and then they started making out like the fucking love-struck teenagers they were.

It's not like I was jealous or anything.

Pshh, nope...

Okay, maybe a little.

Or a lot...

I just wanted my boyfriend back, okay?!

And then I started coughing sarcastically to interrupt their love-fest like the bitter old bitch I was. "Can we _go _now?"

"Deuce pulled away from Rocky and rolled his eyes. "Sure." Deuce was driving us because of the simple fact that his cousins had somehow managed to forge a Driving Licence and his parents were okay with this...

...Sometimes, I worry about him.

* * *

"And when she saw the necklace, she just looked so happy..." Ty sighed, looking ecstatic after telling me about how Tinka had reacted when he got her a - I kid you not - _solid gold _necklace for their _second _month anniversary.

Wow.

But the thing was, I really didn't give a shit about who gave who what for the whatever anniversary.

When we got to the damn party, me and Rocky danced for a while, and Deuce stood by the drinks table chatting to various randomers. I kept looking around, and Rocky noticed. "Stop looking for him, CeCe," She said. Well, yelled, actually, if you take the volume of the music into account.

The party itself was your typical club. Dark, filled with desperate guy, desperate girls, a huge punch bowl on the snacks table (obviously spiked), you know the sort.

And I really didn't care. I wanted to see Gunther, and, apparently, my desperation was so obvious that others were noticing. "I can't help it, Rocky," I murmured, peering over her shoulder at the entrance. She sighed, and, just then, the song changed. It was slow, and sweet, and it made me feel sick.

"This is for all you _lurve-birds _out there," The deejay announced, chuckling. He was definitely high or drunk or both. I saw Rocky eyeing Deuce over at the drinks table, and I sighed. "Go get him, Rocks. Go dance and be happy." She shook her head. "What? No. I'm dancing with you."

"Well, sorry, but I'm straight, and I'm pretty sure the stoner-" I hooked my thumb in the direction of the deejay -"Said _lurve-birds_." She sighed. "Are you sure?" I looked around and saw the entire crowd swaying to the beat of the song. Guys and girls dancing together, just being happy.

Just because I couldn't have that didn't mean Rocky couldn't. "I'm sure." I told her, trying to look reassuring. I ran off before she could see that I _wasn't _sure.

I sat down at a table, and that was when Ty came to sit beside me. "Where's Tinka?"

"She was sick, she couldn't come."

"Oh."

And _somehow, _we got to where we were now. Him telling me about Tinka's reaction to the solid gold shit he got he for their anniversary. And it was just making me sadder because Gunther and I would probably never have an anniversary again.

Our eleventh month would be in two weeks.

I am such an idiot. Why didn't I beg him to take me back when I had the chance? "CeCe? Are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Ty, I'm listening." He didn't seem convinced. "What'd I just say?" I sighed. "Okay, fine, I wasn't listening." He nodded. "Gunther's here," He said. I looked around frantically.

I hadn't wanted to admit that getting to see Gunther was my reason for coming to this party. But it was. "Where?" He looked over at a dark area of the club. "There."

And there he was, as perfect as ever, of course.

Until I saw some bitch on his arm.

She was there, dressed like a slut, laughing an smiling and being all happy. And Gunther seemed equally happy too.

I got up and walked to the snacks table and grabbed a cup and poured some of the obviously spiked punch into it, ignoring Ty asking me where I was going.

Like I said, I could not handle this while sober.

* * *

Any guesses on what might happen next?

To Be Continued...


	7. Day Five - Part 2

**The Dare**

Chapter six: Wednesday - Part 2

* * *

**CeCe**

I recognized the bitch as Candy Cho.

Pshh. More like Candy Hoe.

No, seriously. She was practically drooling all over him, and he was just smiling and letting her. I knew we were over now, but couldn't he at least wait a full 48 hours before showing visible signs of forgetting all about me.

Fuck. I could feel the tears coming.

I had to get myself together. I grabbed a glass of the punch that had been put out, just to find that it had been spiked as usual. Good. Maybe I'd get shit faced and make my life so much better. I downed it quickly and reached for another. I never drank. One glass of punch should put me on my ass. Two would be even better. As I tipped that one down, I felt someone at my shoulder and a hand touched my waist. I inhaled and whipped around. Gunther? No, it was Deuce. I felt the air slowly rush out of me and I knocked down a third glass of punch, toasting silently to my disappointment.

"Hey, CeCe! You look fab-u-LOUS, girl!" he leered down my neckline and waggled his eyebrows like a goofball. "Are you trying to make Gunther insane?" he grinned as he pushed my shoulder. I knew he was only kidding. He was obviously sent my Rocky to cheer me up and give me some male attention.

"I think Gunther is otherwise occupied, Deuce," I smiled weakly. Please don't let me humiliate myself in front of all these people; I silently prayed to anyone who might be listening from above. Any embarrassing deed of mine would be definitely recorded and turned into a YouTube video. I downed another glass of punch, not really giving a shit for now. With some false courage, I would be able to fake happiness through this horrible night.

"Well, Hell's CeCe, if he's not looking, let's take advantage and wrap around each other on the dance floor," he snickered as he dragged me to the floor. I smiled and let him pull me along.

The last glass of punch I'd gulped was giving me a nice, numb feeling. Deuce was a good dancer and thanks to his ability to think fast in tight situations, he was able to haul me around without being knocked over by my lack of dancing skills at this present moment in time. The alcohol helped relax me, and I was able to lean into Deuce, closing my eyes and pretending that it was my Gunther's arms that were guiding me. Gunther told me once that Deuce had a little crush on me when we were, like, seven. I couldn't even wonder if he still liked me, because of the way he looked at Rocky. Like she was his everything. The way Gunther used to look at me. He snuggled me closer, and as he did, I realized that he didn't smell right, that he didn't smell like my Gunther. I sighed against his chest.

Suddenly, Deuce tensed. "Uh, CeCe, I don't think Gunther is all that occupied." I heard him gulp loudly. "Actually," he stuttered, sounding a little worried, "I think he's going to come over here and de-nut me." I scoffed. Like Gunther cared what I did or who I did it with.

"He's with Candy," I mumbled into his shoulder. The four glasses of punch had taken immediate effect and I knew I wouldn't be able to turn and look at them. I couldn't deal with seeing Gunther happy with somebody other than me.

"Look CeCe, he's going to rip my head off if we keep dancing. What do you say we just go back and get something to drink," he dug me out of his shoulder and shepherded me back to the refreshment table.

Drink? Another drink? What a good idea; it sounded like it was just what I needed. Deuce pushed another glass in my hand and took a step away from me. He was staring over his shoulder and seemed very concerned with what was there.

I owlishly glanced that way too and saw Gunther staring at Deuce, basically trying to kill him without actually touching him. I smiled at Gunther and gave him a little wave. He was so sweet, all worried about me, I thought as my eyes tried to focus on his precious face. But... wait. Wasn't I mad at him for something? I tried to make my brain work through the alcohol-induced haze... Nah, it wasn't happening. Actually, he didn't look all that sweet at present. His face was all tensed up and his nostrils were flaring. I saw that bimbo, Candy, tugging on his arm, trying to get his attention. No, she wasn't a bimbo; I reminded myself as I shook my head. She was a nice girl, bitchy at times, sure, but an ok chick. And pretty, too. I wanted to rip all of her pretty brown hair out, and we'd see how cute she was then.

"Let's just sit you down over here, CeCe, by these nice girls," Deuce pushed me a little frantically towards a quiet group of single girls. He shoved me into a seat. "Here you go, CeCe. Need anything? No? Well, I see someone I really need to talk to…gotta go!" He was gone in a flash.

I looked around, a little confused. A minute ago, I was comfortably into my Gunther fantasy, dancing against Deuce's chest. In a matter of seconds, I'd had a drink shoved in my hands, a chair shoved under my ass and Deuce had fucking disappeared like the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse were after him. I snickered at the thought as I tried to focus on the crowd to see where he'd gone. My eyes fell to my hands. Oh, a cup! What goes in a cup? A drink! What a good idea! Let's have another one! Mmm. I loved this punch. Maybe, I should have some more. How did I live without it before now?

Before I could stagger to my feet, two black shoes appeared before me. I looked up slowly, dragging in my breath. About a foot too soon, my eyes took in the face of one of my classmates, Frankie Graves. Not Gunther, Frankie. The air left my chest again. Fuck, this night was full of disappointments.

"Hey, CeCe, want to dance?" he inquired, smiling pleasantly. It was a nice smile. It just wasn't _my _smile. _My_ smile was being given to that bitch, Candy. No, she wasn't a bitch. She just needed to get her ass away from _my _Gunther. She didn't deserve a Gunther smile. Gunther's smiles were too nice for her.

"Shuuure, Frankie!" I wasn't slurring yet, I noticed with pride. But the punch was making short work of any inhibitions I might have had. "I'd _love_ to dance.

"Great. I heard there's be lots of pretty girls at this party. Only seen one so far," I thought this was very nice and patted the arm reaching around my hips. The arm wasn't long enough; it wasn't warm enough. It was the wrong arm. Another wrong arm came around my other side and I was crushed into another chest. This chest wasn't right, either. It was even worse than Deuce's because at least Deuce's chest was sort of the right type o f smell and was almost the right height. I sighed. One of the arms came up and a hand touched my hair. That was nice. Gunther touched my hair all the time. This hand wasn't doing it quite right, but it was good enough for my purposes. I closed my eyes and pretended it was _his _hand stroking my hair. I could go with this.

I liked it. I liked it a lot.

"I'm so glad to get you to myself, CeCe," a wrong voice whispered into my ear. I looked up confused. Oh, yeah, Frankie. I wished he'd shut up. He was messing up my hair fantasy. "It's good to see you away from Hessenheffer, for once," he was blabbing again. If he kept running his mouth, I couldn't pretend he was Gunther.

For fucks sake, shut up, Frankie!

"He's with Candy," I frowned. I didn't need the reminder. Just get back to the hair thing, Frankie, I thought irritably. He did. I smiled and turned into his chest. That was better. My blood warmed with the punch I'd consumed. Mmm, Gunther was running one hand up my back and digging into my hair. His sweet mouth was licking my ear and skating down my neck. His smell was off, probably because he'd been around that bitch, Candy, sweet, precious Candy. I was going to kick her ass in civics class. Gunther was rubbing against me. I could feel his erection in my stomach. His lips were trailing my cheek and had just touched my lips when suddenly, Gunther was jerked away from me. I started to stagger but was saved when I was pulled behind a huge muscular body. Gunther? Huh? Wasn't I dancing with Gunther? Oh yeeeahhh, I was pretending Frankie was Gunther. Right. I giggled. I was _smaaart._

A furious voice bit out, "What in the fuck do you think you're doing, Graves?" Somehow, Frankie Graves had intruded into my Gunther fantasy. A hand, Gunther's hand was wrapped around my waist. I looked up to see Gunther had his other hand thrust into the neck of a very startled Frankie Graves. Gunther was shoving him against a wall, dragging me along behind.

"I am going to rip off your dick and shove it down your throat, you piece of shit," Gunther's menacing voice growled into Frankie's ear. "Don't you _ever_ lay a finger on her again."

I stumbled against Gunther. "Heeeey, Gunther!" I crowed. "You're with Candy," I nodded wisely.

Gunther turned to look at me and suddenly his face took on a horrified expression. "CeCe, you are drunk off your ass," he whispered savagely to me.

"Oh, no, I'm drunk on my feet, Gunthery," I giggled. I was very pleased I'd stayed upright the whole night. "I haven't fallen down once," I announced proudly.

Gunther turned his basilisk like stare on Frankie once again and bounced his head against the wall. "What kind of low life fuck are you, getting her drunk and putting moves on her?"

Something terrible seemed to click in Gunther's brain. His head whipped around to stare at me. A subtle change came over his face. It took on a feral quality I'd never seen before. Kinda like a serial turned back to Frankie and literally slid Frankie up the wall a foot so he could stare straight into his eyes, making Frankie's body dangle like a puppet's. Whoaaa. Gunther was strong. Gunther's lips curled back from his teeth. He shoved his face into Frankie's and I watched as his eyes narrowed. He slowly and carefully turned his head as if he was positioning himself at just the right angle to rip out Frankie's throat.

"Did you put something in her drink?" his voice dropped to a slow, vicious whisper. The menacing sound of Gunther's voice and his primal stance made my hair stand on end. Frankie's face had an expression of frozen horror. I tried to get Gunther's attention but he was fixated on Frankie with the intensity of a predator before it struck its prey. Frankie gasped frantically as Gunther's fingers tightened. Gunther leaned in closer to Frankie's throat, almost touching it. The low, intense whisper continued. "I am going to tear off your head and piss down your throat, you fucking-"

"Hey, Gunther, we got it from here, bro." The anxious voices of Ty, Deuce, Rocky and Tinka surrounded us as the guys rushed up on either side of Frankie. They gave Gunther reassuring looks as they tried to pry his hand off Frankie's throat. I could see Frankie's face was turning a strange shade of purple and his eyes were starting to bug out in a peculiar manner. Now that help had arrived, I relaxed. I looked at Frankie. He really looked very funny, dangling there. I started to giggle - loudly.

"Gunther, man, Gunther! You got to let the son of a bitch go. You're going to kill him!" The guys couldn't peel Gunther's iron fingers back from Frankie's throat. "Gunther, you can't rip his head off in public, dude." This struck me as funny, too.

"Take care of CeCe. We'll take care of this guy. He won't bother her again. Ever. Will you?" They glared at Frankie who was making hysterical wheezing noises. He tried to shake his head against Gunther's vice like grip.

"You're gonna crush the asshole's windpipe, man. CeCe needs you, Gunther. You have gotta get her out of here." Deuce pleaded with him.

Frankie looked so funny, like he was going to shit his pants or pop his eyes out. I couldn't tell which first. I laughed uproariously as I weaved furiously about, anchored by Gunther's clasp on my waist.

Gunther glanced at me and finally relented his hold on Frankie's neck. Frankie crumpled to the floor and his breath rasped heavily in his throat. He looked about frantically for an escape but found none as Ty, Deuce and Rocky surrounded him. His face went from purple to white in record time, with dark red swelling already showing on his neck. He looked up at Gunther like Wile E. Coyote waiting for the anvil to fall on his head. By this time, I had deteriorated into snorting gales of laughter.

Gunther turned me into him and seemed to be sniffing me cautiously. I started dancing in his arms, singing along with the music. This was a great song. I _loved_ dancing. I was a great dancer and an even better singer. Right? Well I thought I was, anyway. Gunther and Deuce seemed to be arguing over something. Who cared? I was having a wonderful time. Candy Cho was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she got hit by a bus. Hopefully a _big _bus.

Suddenly, I was swung around and Gunther strode out of the room, half carrying, and half dragging me behind him. He slammed open the closest exit door and dropped me on a bench just outside the building.

"Just what in the _holy fuck_ do you think you are doing, CeCe?" Gunther snarled in my ear. I smiled beatifically at him.

"Hey Gunther, I loooved my head rubbing. Would you do it again?" I tried to burrow my head under his tense arm.

"Again? CeCe, I haven't touched you all night. That was Frankie Graves who had his hands all over you. And that's not the only thing he was rubbing against you!" Gunther seemed to be about to blow a gasket. "Did he give you a drink?"

"It's okay, Gunther. I kept pretending he was you. It worked out just fine as long as he kept his mouth shut." I grinned at him so he would see everything was all right.

"It certainly is not OKAY, CeCe! You were practically dry humping every guy you came in contact with!" He was _not _calming down. He seemed to be working himself up into an even more ferocious temper. "Did that son of a bitch give you a drink?"

I looped my arms around his neck as he was bending down with his face just inches from mine.

"Awww, don't fuss at me Gunther. You don't lurve me anymore, remember? No, he didn't give me a drink. I did it all on my own. And I didn't hump anybody. I danced with Deuce 'cause he was warm and he smells okay and he reminded me of you and I just pretended Frankie _was_ you rubbing me. That's okay, isn't it? You were with her, you know. You're not mad at me, are you?" I stared into his beautiful eyes. I could feel tears pooling in mine. I couldn't stand for Gunther to be mad at me at any time, but especially not tonight.

He looked stricken at my expression. "No, honey, I'm not mad-" he started to say and then interrupted himself. "Hell, yeah, I'm mad, CeCe. I don't care what you were pretending. I can tell you what was happening: and one thing that wasn't happening. You were NOT rubbing yourself against me! Graves was all over you at that miserable party and you let it happen! _And_ you were drinking yourself into oblivion!" He was seething.

I stared up at his angry face and promptly burst into noisy tears. Gunther instantly sat beside me and scooped me onto his lap. I sobbed into his sweet neck. He stroked my back soothingly.

"It's all right, sweetheart. It's all right. Don't cry now. I'm not mad anymore. I just don't understand. What's gotten into you?"

He was holding me close and rubbing my back in small circles. I shuddered and sniffed noisily. I leaned back so I could look him in the eye. "You were with Candy," I howled accusingly. I instantly felt the tears start again and I collapsed back into his chest, clutching his neck like it was a lifeline.

"Honey, I was just talking to her. I wasn't groping her or kissing her neck or humping her or even dancing with her."

"No," I sobbed, inconsolable. "She's too nice for that. She's so nice. I'm so ha-ha-hap-ahappy for you, Gunther," I cried, clutching him as close as I could.

"You don't look too happy, CeCe. Now, tell me what's the matter, sweetheart. You know you can tell me anything," he was stroking my hair and nuzzling my cheek.

"Oh, Gunther, I'm such a stupid shit," I wailed, tears flowing.

"You are not a stupid shit, CeCe. You just drank too much and acted like a stupid shit tonight. Now, what's going on?"

"I can't tell you," I hiccuped "It's just too hu-humiliating!" I couldn't look him in the eye; much less tell him what an idiot I'd been. I leaned my nose into Gunther's neck. I loved to smell my Gunther. His nice smell mixed invitingly with the clean linen of his shirt. He looked so handsome tonight in his beautiful shirt and jeans.

"You smell so good, Gunther. Have I ever told you how good you smell?" I rubbed my nose against his neck and then traced a line from his collar to his ear with my tongue. My inhibitions were all _long _gone. "Mmmm, you taste good too, Gunther." I'd wanted to taste him for months. I bit his earlobe and swirled my tongue along the outer edge of his ear.

It finally struck me that Gunther had suddenly tensed up and was no longer stroking me. He probably wanted to dump my drunken ass on the ground and go get perfect, sweet Candy.

"CeCe, honey, stop. You can't be doing that kind of stuff in your condition. I can't take it. Now, let's get your things and I'll take you home."

"I don't want to go home, Gunther. I want to be with you," I snuggled in his chest, happy again I'd gotten him away from that home wrecker, Candy. "Don't you want to be with me, Gunther?" I ran my hand up his throat and turned his face till we touched noses.

He closed his eyes and groaned. His head fell forward into my neck and I could feel his nose slide up my neck to my jaw. Mmmm, felt soooo good. My hands encased his huge shoulders. I reached around and ran my fingers up the back of his neck and into his silky hair.

"CeCe, please, you don't know what you're doing," he moaned. "Now, keep your hands to yourself and let's get out of here."

"I know exactly what I'm doing, Gunther," I whispered in his ear. "I'm seducing you," I giggled. "How do you think it's going?" I nudged my nose into the crook of his neck, and started tracing patterns with the tip of my tongue.

"Alright, that's it," Gunther snapped and stood up abruptly. He held me in his arms and I wormed into his chest.

"CeCe, keep your hands to yourself, now, I mean it!" he growled as he started moving towards the door.

I caressed his neck. I wanted it back. I started to whine. "But Gunther, it feels lonely. It didn't get-" My arms were suddenly grabbed in one huge hand and brought down to my waist.

"CeCe, I'm telling you right now, you have driven me over the edge." he hissed viciously in my ear. "I can't take any more and unless you want me to pile drive you against the side of this godforsaken club, you are going to keep your goddamn hands and mouth to your goddamn self. Now, do I need to be any more fucking clear?"

"Okay," I giggled. "That looks like a good place over there," I pointed to a columned area behind the club.

Gunther stared at my face in shock and then clenched his eyes closed and lowered his head. "Christ almighty," he gasped. "Please, CeCe, please, no more. For me, honey, please just sit quietly and don't say another word. Please!"

"Do you want her, Gunther? Do you not want me any more? Did you love her?" I didn't think I could take the answers but I couldn't seem to keep my mouth from spewing forth the questions.

Gunther inhaled slowly and paused before opening his eyes. He stared deep into mine. "CeCe, you know there is no one for me but you. I don't want any woman other than you. I can't think of any woman, other than you."

I stared up in his beautiful, sincere eyes and burst into tears yet again. "I'm such a horrible person, Gunther. I don't deserve you," I sobbed down his neck.

"No you're not. Now quit talking about yourself like that. We're going to get you home and get some coffee in you. And after you sober up a little, we're going to get you in bed. I won't leave you, honey." He stroked my head. He was muttering under his breath. "I'm supposed to be sleeping over at Rocky's..."

"Then we'll get you to my house. My parents are gone for two days. You'll be fine, okay?"

"'Kay."

A door slammed open and I heard Deuce's voice. Gunther stopped playing with my hair. What was Deuce doing out here? Why couldn't he just _go away_ and leave me alone with my Gunther? I wished a sinkhole would conveniently appear and swallow Deuce whole so I could have Gunther to myself again. I could hear their voices but didn't care what they said. My sobs subsided as I crawled up Gunther's neck and started rubbing my hair against his jaw. He was so warm and loving. When he talked to Deuce, I could feel the words vibrate through his chest. Mmm I closed my eyes and let the alcohol and Gunther's nearness relax me. Maybe I'd take a little nap.

"CeCe, CeCe sweetheart," Gunther's voice raised me from my stupor. "How many drinks did you have?"

"Eeeeyyeeedunno." That came out funny. I couldn't keep my words straight. I shook my head. Bad idea. I was starting to feel a little dizzy. How many drinks? I looked at both of my hands as if they could give me the answer. "Four or sssicksss or sumthun lik that." I made a three, then a five then a seven with my fingers, turning my hands back and forth.

Gunther and Deuce were exchanging sharp words. The only word I paid attention to was the dreaded H word-_hospital_.

"I'm not going ta the hoshpital, Gunthery." I couldn't focus on both of his eyes simultaneously so I looked directly into one and tapped his chest as I made my point. "I tol you, I haven fallen dow once. I jus feel a liddle dizzy, thas all." What was the matter with him? I didn't need a hospital. I snuggled back and closed my eyes.

Deuce kept running his mouth and upsetting Gunther. We were moving and I cracked one eye open to see the parking lot. Their voices faded. The parking lot started going round and round. Uhggg. We got to Gunther's car and I felt myself being moved to other arms. "Gunther!" I whined, reaching frantically for him.

"Right here, sweetheart." I felt myself being carefully placed on his lap in the car. Hmmm, I nestled in his arms and closed my eyes, trying desperately to keep the car from swirling.

"I love you, Gunther," I mumbled into his neck. I felt everything going quiet and black.

I heard Gunther's voice from a distance.

"I know sweetheart. I love you too."

* * *

**Chapter Preview: I felt like shit. I mean, I didn't know if shit even had feelings, but if it did, how I felt right now would be it.**

**Like, _fuck. _My throat was burning, I had cramps, I felt bruised all over, and I had no idea where I was.**

**Maybe Frankie took me home. Maybe I was raped. Maybe he killed me afterwards and I was dead.**

**Maybe I should open my eyes and find out. I eventually found it in me to open my eyes, and when I Gunther's face, his eyes on me, all the memories of yesterday night came back to me. "Hi," I whispered. He smiled sleepily. "Hi."**

So I made this chapter extra long because I'm a horrible person and haven't updated in ages.

Another reason why I haven't updated in a while is that I'm been considering stopping this story. I'm still kind of indecisive about that.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Day six

**The Dare**

Chapter seven: Thursday

* * *

I felt like shit. I mean, I didn't know if shit even had feelings, but if it did, how I felt right now would be it.

Like, _fuck. _My throat was burning, I had cramps, I felt bruised all over, and I had no idea where I was.

Maybe Frankie took me home. Maybe I was raped. Maybe he killed me afterwards and I was dead.

Maybe I should open my eyes and find out. I eventually found it in me to open my eyes, and when I Gunther's face, his eyes on me, all the memories of yesterday night came back to me. "Hi," I whispered. He smiled sleepily. "Hi."

"Um. You're awake?" He nodded. "Yeah. Had to make sure you didn't roll onto your back in your sleep, them throw up and choke on your vomit. You were pretty wasted." I groaned. "I'm so sorry for making you take care of me like that." He shrugged. "No harm done." I didn't want to argue anymore, because he might decide I'd stayed long enough and decide to send me home.

I really didn't want him to do that. Though I remembered him telling me he loved me yesterday, I realized now that it was because I was drunk and acting crazy, and he just wanted to calm me the fuck down. "So... I think we should get some breakfast in you. My mom gave me a list of groceries she wanted me to but before her and my dad left. I'd suggest you should come with me, even though you probably have a horrible hangover. It might not seem like it, but going out helps you feel better."

I sighed at the way he was talking to me. Like I was his friend. His exceptionally annoying _friend. _But I nodded anyway, and got out of bed. "Sorry about yesterday." I muttered. He shrugged. "Its cool." I didn't say anymore. Silence washed through the room. It wasn't a comfortable silence either. Things were just awkward between us now.

After I'd gotten dressed in the clothes that were in the overnight bag I'd packed to sleep over at Rocky's, I walked into the kitchen, and saw Gunther eating. I saw another plate. "That for me?" I asked him. He nodded, not quite looking at me. "Yep." I sighed, and sat down after muttering a 'thanks', and started to eat. My head didn't hurt so badly now, and my limbs didn't ache as much.

When I was done eating, we got into the lifts, and then into his car. The car ride seemed long and awkward, and he seemed to think so too, as he turned on the radio. A love song blared through the speakers, and I cringed, but it was better than the silence.

When we got to WalMart, we got out, and he started looking around for various items on his shopping list. I kind of just stood there, hating myself.

* * *

**Gunther**

When I looked at CeCe after I'd put a few things into the trolley, there was a guy beside her, and she was giggling. I practically fucking blew up into an explosion of pure rage.

Really.

She was with that asshole, Frankie from last night. Did I not tell him to stay the fuck away from her? He obviously didn't get the message. I couldn't do anything here, though. Too many witnesses.

I knew I hadn't been what you'd call 'friendly' towards CeCe, but could I help the fact that I loved her, and she didn't feel the same? I mean, sure she'd told me she loved me yesterday, but you say all sorts of untrue shit when you're drunk, right. I walked up to CeCe, really unsure of where I was going with this.

Frankie broke into a sweat when he saw me, and started to back away. "Um... CeCe, I gotta go." CeCe frowned. "Why? I thought you were about to give me your number- Oh, hi Gunther." She said, suddenly spotting me. "Hi." I turned to Frankie, "Bye." He walked away speedily, and I just glared at his back. I walked back to the fruit section, where I'd been before this fuckery had begun. I was still fuming. CeCe was _mine. _Not his. Well, not technically since we were broken up, but still.

When the shopping was done, (in annoyed silence) and we were home, that was when it started. We were in my kitchen, and I was putting away the groceries.

"Geez, Gunther, if you're going to be all pissed-off, I can go call Frankie."

I felt red heat coursing through my veins. No CeCe did _not_ just suggest another guy take her home. That was _my_ job. The jealousy ripped through me and I just stared.

"You heard me," she said playfully. "Frankie was being more of a man than you are now. He was actually _speaking _to me. Stop being jealous. There is no need for it."

Another wave of jealousy washed over me. I hated hearing her compliment another man. She was implying something I didn't like.

"Really?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Yep," she said, sticking her tongue out at me.

For some reason I got a hard on. Right then and there, and I walked toward her. "Are you implying...that any other man could...do the things for you I can?"

Her eyes grew shocked and a little fearful, and that was good. I wanted her a little scared.

"Uh...well I-"

"Because no one can you know," I said, advancing on her, both my urges and my anger guiding me now. "No one can be half the man I can be for you CeCe."

"I-I know," she stammered and then bit her lip. Fuck that was sexy. I grew harder. I needed to show her what I meant by that.

I moved closer, glaring at her and I knew my eyes were probably filled with hunger. "So CeCe. Since you know that I suppose I should show you. Again."

She was backed into the wall of the kitchen, her body trembled with fear, and all that did was arouse me more.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

I was tired of talking. "Shut up." I ordered and pushed her lightly against the wall, running my nose along her jawbone.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight. "Gunther-"

"I said be quiet!" I snapped, still sniffing her jaw. Then I started kissing it. Her skin grew goose bumps, and I wrapped a hand around her, so that I could unzip her dress from behind. It fell to the floor.

"Gunther," she moaned. God, I missed hearing that. My mind briefly - very briefly- flashed back to the dare. But, right now, I really didn't give a shit about it.

I kissed her neck over and over, and then her lips, sliding my tongue into her mouth while my hands ran up and down her sides.

I stood back and unzipped my jeans, letting them fall to the floor and then dropped my boxers too. I stepped out of them and pulled my shirt over my head.

CeCe started unsnapping her flimsy ass strapless bra, and I slapped her hands away lightly.

"I want to undress you," I growled.

"Ok what the hell-" she began, but I kissed her again and pulled back.

"Why are you still talking?" I asked her. "Shut _up_!"

She glared at me a little angrily and I smirked. I looked down at her panties, looped my hands through the g-string and pulled them down. She stepped out of them and I pushed her against the wall again. She was so scared she was shaking. I'd never been as rough as I could with her. But I was about to be. It'd been way too long.

"Spread your legs," I barked at her, kneeling down so my face would be right in front of her pussy.

She spread them obediently and I leaned forward. She was wet already. Yes...

I blew lightly on her clit and she shuddered. "Do you want me to suck it?" I asked her.

She nodded, keeping quiet. Good girl.

I looked up at her and teased her wet folds with my tongue. "I wonder..." I said in between licks. "Who...does this belong to CeCe?"

She whimpered but did not answer.

I stopped. "Answer me dammit!"

"You!" she snapped, frowning down at me.

"Good," I said, and started licking again. Fuck she was so damn sweet. I rubbed the top of her pussy with my other hand.

"Mmmmm yeah," she moaned, tossing her head back.

I pulled one of her thighs over my shoulder, leaving her to balance on one leg. I held her so she wouldn't fall though, and kept licking her sweetness.

"It's fucking mine," I told her. "All mine."

"All yours," she said, reaching down to grasp my hair.

Smiling at her words I began biting lightly on her clit, rubbing my teeth against it. "All mine."

"Uhhhhhhhhhh," she was losing control and her hips bucked into my face.

"Why are you moaning CeCe?" I asked her.

Her other leg buckled and some of her weight rested on my face. Yes...smother my face with that pussy...

"B-b-b-because you are...you are...oh _fuck_!" she screamed.

I pushed her back against the wall and looked up at her. I took the hand that wasn't rubbing the top of her pussy and rubbed her little clit.

"What am I doing CeCe?" I asked innocently.

"GOD!" She screamed, pulling my hair again. "You're playing with it Gunther!"

"Am I now?" I shrugged and rubbed her little clit with more force. "What am I playing with CeCe?"

She was really losing it now. Her other leg shook violently.

"Stand the fuck up Jones!" I snapped at her. "You can take it."

She put her weight back on that leg and shouted. "You're playing with my pussy Gunther!"

"Really?" I asked, continuing, and showing no mercy. "Hmmm. You've been such a bad girl. Should I let you come?"

"Yes," she said, staring down at me and gritting her teeth. I licked over her clit again. "I don't know...you seem to think Frankie could do this better for you than I could."

"Ohhhh my god..." she moaned. "I'm gonna come!"

I lapped at her clit, and wanted to stop just to tease her, but she tasted too good. I sucked her pussy lips into my mouth, then pulled back again and said, "You can't come unless you beg me." I slid a finger inside her.

"Please," she whined. She was gripping my hair now.

"Please what?" I said, grinning against her clit.

"Please let me come baby," she bucked her hips into my face and I held them against the wall, shaking my head back and forth.

"Ohhhhhhh fuck! Please let me come please!" she shouted.

I pumped her faster with my finger and said, "Come. Hard. Now."

Seconds later her juices spilled into my mouth while her moans filled my kitchen. I licked up the last few drops, but didn't stop there. I stood up and pinned her arms above my head with one hand.

"Spread your legs farther," I demanded.

She did so, still looking at me with fearful eyes. I entered her and just held myself there, using my other hand to play with her nipple once I pulled her bra down.

"No other man could make you come like that. Could they?" She shook her head. "No..." I smirked. "Damn straight." I said, feeling the anger come back again, imagining that Frankie bastard with his hands all over my CeCe.

She jumped a little and her legs wrapped around my waist. I held her to the wall, pulled back and then slammed into her.

"SHIT!" She shouted.

"Yes..." I whispered in her ear, pumping her pussy. "You like this don't you? Do you know whose cock is fucking you right now?"

"Mmmmm yours...she moaned.

"It is," I said, still tugging at her right nipple. "And who else does it belong to?"

"Me." she was breathless now, her eyes shut tight.

"It's yours. Your cock CeCe. And you are going to take it. This," I said, tugging her nipple again. "Is mine. All of you is mine."

I buried my face in her neck, pinned her arms with both of my hands and kept thrusting. She was so loud now...

"Scream my fucking name!" I shouted. "Gunther!" She yelled.

"Louder..." I said, sending her back repeatedly into my wall. "FUCK...OH GOD Gunther!" She screamed. "Mmmmm" I said in her ear. "Come for me." I moved faster, but not as fast as I could yet, and she came again, screaming my name. I grinned and kept pumping her. I knew I was close soon

I slammed her even harder now, and she looked exhausted, but I kept her arms pinned and looked down, watching my cock slide in and out of her and her tits bounce up and down. That just turned me on more.

"Yes," She moaned. "Yes, Gunther, oh, fuck yes..."

I kissed her neck, and her moans grew louder.

Her body moving against the wall was so loud. But I seriously couldn't quit. She felt so good...and I was so mad at her stupid comment from earlier.

But I was getting near releasing into her soon. I let one of her arms go.

"Rub your clit for me," I groaned in her ear.

She reached down between us and rubbed her clit, screaming louder now.

"Feel good?" I asked seductively.

"Mmm hmmm," she said. Her face was scrunched, her thighs shook around my waist and her hair I noticed as I leaned my head to hers was very messy. She was still beautiful, even like this.

"You tired?" I asked, still thrusting.

"Mmmmm..." was all she could get out.

I moved my hips with hers...and knew I'd come soon. "I'm going to come CeCe." I told her.

She just whimpered. I knew she was coming too.

"Come with me," I said, and four thrusts later we were both screaming each others names as I slammed her into the wall.

Once I finally found the will to stop thrusting I let her take her legs down and she just stared at me, her chocolate brown eyes full of emotion.

"What?" I said innocently.

She shoved me, still out of breath. "What the hell was THAT?" she asked me.

I smiled at her. "Well...for one...It's been a _week_.For two... I've missed you. And for three...never EVER again tell me some other guy should take you home."

"I won't." she said folding her arms.

She looked so good standing naked in my kitchen I wanted to take her again. I pulled her toward me and kissed her.

"You're mine. You know that?" I asked.

She smiled too and kissed me back. "And you're mine. I was only teasing."

"Well don't," I said, reaching down to cup her ass with my hands. "You see what that gets you."

"I do," she said, giggling. "And I've missed that...the sex I mean."

"So have I," I told her. "Tommorow is the last day of school till' the half-term break. And after school, I am going to but a packet of condoms, and we are not leaving this apartment for a week. You hear me, CeCe? A _week._"

She rolled her eyes. "You're so romantic." I smiled. "We can do the romantic stuff later. But for now... We're having sex."

She started rubbing my chest and then stared at me. "Frankie was kinda cute though."

Oh no the fuck she didn't. She burst into laughter and ran from the room, and I chased after her, determined to teach her a lesson all over again.

**A/N:** Eh? Eh? Didn't I tell ya? Hardcore lemon. Hope it wasn't too intense for you guys.

Leave me lovin. Clickity click folks I ain't got all day. :)

This is (unfortunately) The last chapter. I really hope you guy's enjoyed it. And yes they did lose the dare.


End file.
